Driven To The Edge
by chivalry-is-dead
Summary: 2007 Movie A spicy Latino girl with a need for speed meets our urban loving silver Pontiac, unfazed by her injuries from a previous crash that left her family shaken. What will come out of this? JazzXOC ya'll!
1. Prologue

chiv-id: Okay, I'm uploading the JazzXOC story a little early, I know but-

Jazz: Aw yeah! My turn to feel the love! (break-dancing everywhere)

chiv-id: -But he wouldn't stop...(sweatdrops):

Disclaimer: chiv-id doesn't own Transformers, but she does own Natalya Juanita Bona Vantez. On with the prologue!

* * *

Driven To The Edge

Prologue:

Name: Natalya Juanita Bona Vantez

Age: 17 years old

Relatives: Ricardo Bona Vantez (age 41), Selena Montoya Bona Vantez (age 39), Gregorio Bona Vantez (age 19), and Cecilia Bona Vantez (age 13)

Looks: Black silky hair cut to the chin with dark neon blue streaks, has a bit of a curvy build, about 5' 7", deep emerald green eyes, pierced ears, full Spanish, has a small accent, but not really noticeable, size B bust, has some muscles, creamy tan skin

Personality: Streetwise attitude, sassy, sexy, the works, and , enjoys driving cars, currently in drag racing and regular racing, her dream is to be in NASCAR and be one of the greatest female drivers of all time, knows a lot about cars, has a lot of friends, does focus on her studies (once in a while), independent, loves to go street racing once in a while (against her parents' wishes), she can sing and even break dance, just chooses not too, despite her parents being dance teachers (brother and sister also dancing fiends), her brother also likes racing, her father was actually a one-time racer who made it all the way to NASCAR and won (she aspires to be like him in that aspect)

* * *

chiv-id: Well, that's the prologue! Now to do the first chatper!

Jazz: Finally, a story for Jazz, baby! (chiv-id sweatdrops again)


	2. The Need for Speed

chiv-id: Sorry! Homework and writer's block sucks! Okay, so next installment of "Driven To The Edge"! Natalya, since you're new, would you like to try?

Natalya: Sure, chiv-id:

Disclaimer: chiv-id doesn't own Transformers, but she owns me...uh, that sounded kind of _loco_...

chiv-id: That's okay, you get used to it, right Leanna?

Leanna: (calling from other story side "What It Means To Be Human") Yeah, whatever, I'm tryin' to sleep! Get the hell out of my story and don't come back until you've got a new chapter!

chiv-id: (rubs back of head in embarrassment) Yeah...I've got writer's block over there, too, but at least I updated this one! Okay, well on with the show!

* * *

Driven To The Edge

Chapter 1: The Need for Speed

Natalya, age 16, zoomed up in her 2005 Toyota Celica, its sleek build painted a deep metallic blue with silver razor decals racing across the sides of the car, fins on the back. She parked her car next to her brother's, a black Pontiac Solstice, with similar silver razor decals. Their cars matched to show their relation. Natalya was wearing a black leather jacket, a leather black bikini top with studs outlining it, glinting in the moon light. She also wore a short black mini skirt that went to the middle of her thighs, showing off her long legs. She looked up at the moon, already in the middle of the sky to indicate that it was approximately 11:00 at night. She looked to her brother, who was talking to a girl who was admiring his Solstice. He had dark brown hair with red-head highlights, his hair short and spiked and he sported one earring on his right ear, it was a metallic blue ring, the same color as his steel-blue eyes. Gregorio was wearing leather as well, black jacket and pants with chains hanging off of the pockets, but was wearing a grey shirt that said "Need for Speed", his favorite saying.

"Greg, stop flirting with the _mamitas _and help me get these NOS tanks in!" Natalya yelled, Greg looking back to his sister. He sighed a bit, but she gave him his number which lit up his face. He walked over casually and smug, twiddling the girl's number in between his fingers.

"You owe me 10 bucks, sis, I just got a girl's number before you got here," Greg, teased, flipping it in her face.

"Hah, don't make me laugh, I saw the girl give you the card _after_ I got here, Greg. I don't own you a dime," Natalya retaliated, "But you do, so why don't you pay me after you help me put in the NOS." Greg grumbled, but agreed, shoving the card into his jacket pocket and grabbed a tank from the back seat of her car. Inserting the tank in the right spot, he closed the hood and she held out her hand in expectance, tossing her short black and blue hair. Again, he grumbled and pulled out a 10 dollar bill and put it in her hand.

"Jeez, Nat, why can you never lose a bet, huh?" Greg complained, running a hand through his hair.

"Because, I'm that good," Natalya sassed back, putting the bill in her back pocket, "Now I gotta start the next race, so be a good boy and watch our rides alright? I'll kick the ass of the person who dings my baby." Greg nodded and leaned against the Solstice, waving as she pulled out a handkerchief and stood in front of the two cars who were about to start the street race. One was a dark blue car, the other a metallic orange with a silver stripe over the hood and the roof. She heard catcalls and hoots coming from the crowd, but wasn't too fazed by it. She was used to it, since she was a popular start girl. She raised the cloth and the racers revved in anticipation, dropping it and they raced passed her. Natalya smiled and raised her head as she dropped it, the cars creating a vortex of air that made her hair shoot up, and she enjoyed the breeze. She walked away and the crowd moved away to the big screens that were connected to the wireless cameras in the cars that were racing, watching it every step of the way.

"We're up for the next match, us versus the Domingo twins. You ready for a two against two?" Greg asked, getting off of his car and smirking. She smirked back, knowing that she was absolutely ready. Racing was in her blood, she couldn't help it. Ever since she had found out that her dad had raced all the way to the big leagues to NASCAR and won despite it being his first time, she wanted to race too. The feeling of the speed and the thrill was what she lived for and she wanted to make her old man proud.

"The Domingo twins, huh? Didn't we _levanter _them last week? Are the aching for some more?" Natalya asked, turning an eye to the other brother-sister combo, Spanish twins who were notorious for their cheap tricks, such as taking short cuts and driving the other cars off the roads. Nothing could stop these twins…except for the Bona Vantez. Natalya and Gregorio Bona Vantez were also famous in the street racing community, brother and sister who shared the same talent that their father had when he had been racing, Natalya showing more promise however. In their whole racing careers in the underground, they had never lost a single race…ever, and they won fair and square.

"Yeah, probably, but I'm having a weird feeling, Nat. Some of my boys told me something about the streets for our race…like it's rigged or something. Whatever you do, don't get in front until the last minute you hear? Follow the slime until the finish line and then get ahead. I don't know what they're planning, but my _eses_ are solid on their information, never went wrong once," Greg ordered her firmly, but Natalya laughed a little.

"Please, they couldn't pull a trick I don't know of. We've watched their every race and we know their every trick and move. I'm not losing the race just because you're having 'womanly intuitions'," Natalya remarked, getting in her car, "The rules say you can't rig the course, anyway, so if they did, people would've taken it down. Now come on, we don't want to be late." Greg got in his car, but gave a warning look to his sister, pleading with her silently to be careful. Rolling her eyes, she drove off and he followed her, both driving up to the start line. The Domingo twins also drove up, one in a light blue car with neon lights underneath giving a white glow and the other a light red with a neon green light below. Their cars were pretty tricked out despite their lame models and makes. Natalya smirked in anticipation, two of her girlfriends walking out to start the race, nicknamed Heroin and Nicotine because of their addicting smiles (real names Helen and Nicole). They stood before the cars and raised their cloths

"Ready!" Heroin yelled.

"Set!" Nicotine yelled after.

"Go!" they both yelled, dropping the cloths and the cars sped off. Natalya and her brother took the lead, but the Domingo twins weren't far behind. Natalya saw her brother back off and she sighed a frustrated sigh. She couldn't face the twins alone, so she backed off reluctantly and let them take the lead. She glared at her brother as soon as they were side by side following the twins. She had a microphone installed in her dash and a speaker that was positioned near the driver's side.

"You know we aren't going to get the lead now, right?" Natalya huffed, her speaker responding with a laugh.

"Well, as soon as we get like maybe a 100 yards away, I'll give you a boost and slingshot you in front, that way we'll win. That good enough for you, princess?" Greg teased, Natalya huffed again in response and they followed the Domingo twins closely. They veered around the turns, occasionally drifting and the crowd's cheers were faintly heard over the other speakers connected into the cars. Natalya spotted the twins slowly and discreetly positioning themselves close together and she smirked. It was the V-slide, something the twins were famous for. She had been studying this move ever since Jack went against both of them and they used the slide against her friend, effectively making him swerve out of control and he braked, landing on the sidewalk. In this move, the twins suddenly skid and they form a V-shape, or an arrow, but in their view it's a V. Their front bumpers touch lightly as they lift off the gas pedal, making the driver instinctively stop and swerve, and the twins usually use the opportunity to gas it up and they move forward, actually having lost no horse power since they only skid. She smirked and she alerted her brother.

"You know what to do," Greg replied, his own foot now ready to ease off of the gas pedal. And then they did the V-slide, the twins skidding and hoping to see their opponents swerve, but they held strong and only laid off the gas, the twins visibly grimacing in disappointment. They gassed up again and they continued onward on the course, cheers now heard more clearly as the crowd saw the Bona Vantez siblings dodge the trick. The Domingo twins were continually pulling tricks, all the while the Bona Vantez sliding past their tricks with ease. Finally, it was nearing the end and Natalya veered back a bit, awaiting the slingshot. Greg nodded and suddenly gave a sudden burst of NOS, the air intake shooting from his own car and it was sucked into Natalya's Celica, which gave her a similar burst of speed as she squeezed her way between the two rival cars. She gave her own NOS a try and she screamed out in delight as her car suddenly went from the normal 110 to a high speed 140 mph. She was thrown back against the seat and she felt as though she were being dragged, but she loved every minute of it. The Domingo twins were surprised, but recovered and tried smashing her car between theirs, unfortunately they only clipped her. The Domingo sister went a little forward on accident and the Domingo brother clipped her in the back, causing the sister's car on the left to push right while the brother's car on the right pushed left. This caused Natalya to suddenly veer to the right and in a flash she began rolling, but still made it to the finish line. She was rolling out of control and she was getting hurt bad, but she had punched the NOS enough to get her first place still, the crowd around the finish line cheering, then running away in fright as she kept rolling. Natalya was screaming, but the sound was lost among the sound of crunching metal and the cracking of the windows. The other three cars stopped with a screech beyond the finish line, the rolling car ending finally a good 310 yards past the finish line, amazingly not crushing any one.

"Oh my god, Natalya!" Greg cried out, getting out of the car and looking at his sister's Celica, scratched and mangled, lying on its roof. He snarled and jumped on the Domingos who were slowly and shakily getting out of the car. The brother and sister, both small and slim, shifty eyes and sharing a lot of similarities with rats, were cornered on their car, Greg's arms closing around them to trap them against their car.

"YOU FUCKING KILLED MY SISTER, YOU _MADRES_! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Greg screamed right in their faces, the Domingo twins cowering and they apologized with choked voices, afraid that they had actually killed someone.

"Greg…" moaned a lone voice, echoing across the now empty lot since no one wanted to stay around the scene. If there was a dead body, no one wanted to be held accountable for it.

"Greg…" it moaned again, "Help me…" Greg dropped the guilty twins and ran over to his sister's car, falling on his knees and crawling in desperately, but had a hard time due to his bulk and the fact that the car had slid and dug itself a grave. He dove out and dug frantically, dirt spraying his jacket, jeans, shirt and everywhere else that was in contact. Then he found two more pairs of hands helping him, the Domingo twins.

"Please hang on!" Roselita Domingo cried, both the twins digging as if trying to remove their guilt, "Please, we're coming!" Despite being cheaters, they were actually nice kids. Greg didn't ask, just kept digging until the hole was big enough for him to fit through. Greg took off his jacket and dove in again, pulling his sister out carefully.

"Oh god, Natalya, I thought you had died!" Greg cried, gingerly caressing her as he held her body. She was crying and bleeding badly, her left arm was broken as well.

"I…I thought I _was_ going to die…" Natalya cried into her brother's jacket, "I was so scared…" Her sobs were the only sound that was heard in the empty lot.

* * *

"Natalya! Natalya! I forbid you to go into racing again!" Ricardo Bona Vantez had ordered his daughter, furious as he saw his daughter working on the once-glorious Toyota Celica that she had crashed, "Never again!" It had been one year since the accident and Natalya was already raring to go, despite her father and her mother being against it. She sighed and stretched her left arm, the one that had been broken, but now was partially healed. She looked at her car in apology and then marched back into the house, stomping a little in anger. 

"Dad, I wasn't going to go racing! I was just fixing up my car!" Natalya whined, "C'mon, I haven't worked on her in months and she's looking pretty bad." Ricardo shook his head and grasped his daughter's left elbow, making her gasp in pain.

"No means no, and I mean it," Ricardo said, seeing her pout, "And now, Natalya Juanita Bona Vantez, I want to march yourself up to your bedroom until lunch, do you hear?" Natalya turned to her father in outrage and jerked her arm away, stomping loudly this time to her room and slammed the door. Ricardo sighed and looked at his large NASCAR trophy.

"I should have never brought you home," he regretted, walking over and touching the gold metal in dejection, "Then this would have never happened." While he went to prepare dinner with his wife, Gregorio went upstairs to knock on his sister's door.

"What do you want?" she snapped, opening the door with angry tearful green eyes.

"Dad's right you know, I don't think you should race anymore, at least not for a while," Greg admitted, earning a slam in the face.

"I can't believe you're siding with dad! First of all, I'm _not_ racing right now! Second, I'm _going_ to race eventually! And third, I was _just_ working on my car!" she screamed at him through the door, not opening it. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, walking away and letting her stew in her anger. He glared angrily as he saw Cecilia peeking through her own bedroom and giggling. Cecilia always took pleasure in seeing her older sister get punished, but even she was afraid when her sister came home with a broken arm.

"Having trouble, _ñaño_?" Cecilia smirked, her once-black hair now an odd shade of tumbleweed brown and looked odd against her slightly tanned skin.

"Having trouble with dying you hair like J-Lo, _chanta_?" he retorted and she frowned at this and she shut the door with a slam, making Greg smirk, but he still looked a little concerned at the closed door to his sister's room.

Unbeknownst to him, she was making a makeshift rope out of her bed sheets and then was dressing in something wearable. She decided that she wanted to visit her friend, Mikaela. Mikaela was one person she could always go to when she had problems during school time. Same went for summer, but she wasn't as in contact with Mikaela as she was when they were both in school this summer for some odd reason. She dressed in faded jeans with rips at the knees, wearing a green army T-shirt with the words "army brat" in faded black, written in cursive with a rhinestone at the front of the phase in between the two words. She put on her shoes and then she tied the rope onto her bedpost, testing its safety. She then grabbed it and lowered herself onto the ground below, taking one step at a time to make sure they didn't hear her. She smirked to herself and didn't care if she got grounded; she needed to get outside of the house.

"Mikaela?" she called on her cell phone, pulled from the back pack she had quickly grabbed before making her escape, "Yeah, I was wonderin' if you'd like to hang out something…"

"_Uh, yeah, okay, meet me by the lake; you know the one we met by in the beginning of summer?_" Mikaela proposed, "_Why? What happened, Natalya?_"

"Ugh, dad won't let me fix up my car since he thinks I'm going to race again," Natalya groaned, "Like I'd race like right now. When my arm's all better, I'm gonna get back into underground again, and I'm definitely going to kick some Domingo ass on the asphalt."

"_Well, after that big crash, I'd think you'd want to, you know, lay off the driving for at least a year or something_," Mikaela's voice replied, "_I was really scared when I saw your picture on the news when they reported it._" Natalya scoffed and laughed.

"Please, I'm fine really, a little shaken up, but I'm over it," Natalya responded, "Okay, I'm here, where are you?" She had run over since it was kind of far, at least a two hour walk, but only a 30-minute run in her case, and she spotted the other tanned girl next to the tree and chilling with some guy. She shut her phone suspiciously and walked over.

"So…this is?" Natalya inquired, standing in front of the guy with his arm wrapped around her friend's shoulders. He waved a friendly hello.

"Hey, I'm Sam, Sam Witwicky…I'm in your history class? And science? I tried to sell a pair of glasses once…" Sam knew Natalya, the Latin-racing chick who was pretty popular, but Natalya didn't know who he was so he was trying to get her to remember.

"Oh, yeah…you…" she said a little absentmindedly before sitting next to Mikaela, "So, he's your boyfriend now?" Mikaela smiled and nodded, Sam smiling too and his arm closed around her shoulder.

"Well…that's new," Natalya said, leaning back and putting her hands behind her head, "You just make sure he treats you well or I'll go Latino all over his ass, okay?" Mikaela laughed a little and nodded, Sam a little nervous now.

"Oh! You got the 2009 Chevrolet Camero? And…what are all these nice cars doing here?" Natalya had spotted the yellow Autobot and the others, excluding Ironhide, as she leaned back, "Which one is yours?" Sam was now nervous, as was Mikaela.

"Well…uh, the Camero's mind and-and uh-" Sam tried to explain and Mikaela cut in for a bit.

"The Pontiac's mine, the two other ones belong to some guys I saw who parked here to get free parking instead of going to the bar over there which has required valet parking," Mikaela made up quickly, jerking her thumb over to the bar which was across the street and then turning her head over to make sure that the bar she saw was there.

"Sweet rides," Natalya complimented after a little contemplation, she walked over and she looked at the Pontiac, "My brother has one of these, only it's black." She ran a hand over the exterior, giving it a full check up, lifting the hood and even opening the door to look at the stereo.

"It's all good. Good to see people who actually get to fix up their rides, unlike me who has an oppressing father," Natalya sighed, leaning against the Pontiac, "I don't get it sometimes and then I do get it. My dad's concerned about me and he doesn't want me to race because he thinks I'll get hurt again. Well, didn't he know the risks when he raced?" She sighed again and got off the Pontiac, looking at it a little longingly, the fire in her blood to race coursing through her veins.

"Yeah, but that was a pretty bad accident, though, you know?" Mikaela told her, glad that her friend had gotten off the topic of the questionable vehicles, "Nat, you could have been killed. What would that have done to everyone?" Mikaela was serious now, her arms crossed in front and she looked at Natalya with concern, but she also had a firmness to her stance and was stern.

"I'm not trying to be like your dad," Mikaela remarked, seeing Natalya roll her eyes, "I'm trying to be your friend and whether you like it or not, there are people who care about you and no matter how much you tell them it's okay, it's not." Natalya was a bit shocked by her friend's seriousness, but understood a little bit.

"Okay, I get it," Natalya sighed, "I scared everybody, but as my friend, you should know that I love racing. And that is one fact that isn't going to change, no matter what." Mikaela sighed as well, running her hand through her black hair and walked back to Sam, giving a last word of advice.

"Natalya…if you want to race, it's up to you. I can't stop you and neither can your family, but just remember the day who got in that car and crashed…just remember and I hope that you think it through before you get in a car and race," Mikaela advised, walking back to the lake and sitting next to Sam. Natalya just stood there, the wind blowing against her frame as she stood by the Pontiac, considering Mikaela's sudden change of mood. For Mikaela to be this serious…Natalya looked up a bit and shielded her eyes as she pointed her head to the sky.

'God…I hope that I'll be in your kingdom when I'm old and I can't race anymore. Don't make me kick the bucket early,' Natalya silently prayed as she went back over to her friend and new boyfriend. They spent the day there, talking, hanging out and doing the basic stuff, but Natalya had to cut the day short when it was about 3:00 PM, the sun still high in the sky and her cell phone buzzed. She groaned as she saw the caller, her father. She excused herself as she got embroiled in a heated scolding from her father.

"_Natalya Juanita Bona Vantez, I order you to march home this instance!_" her father yelled into the phone.

"But dad," Natalya protested, "I'm just hanging out with Mikaela, that's all, I walked over to where we are right now and I left the car at home. I'm not racing, I swear, please can I just stay and-"

"No! Natalya…" she heard a sigh on the other side of the line, "Fine, if that's what you want, just know that we've started lunch without you. Good bye." He hung up with a tone of disappointment, which actually stung Natalya profoundly more than any rant would. She took the phone away from her face and looked at it, as if trying to see her father's reaction through the phone. She sighed and put the phone in her pocket, running a hand through her blue-streaked hair.

'Shit, what've I done now?' wondered Natalya, turning back to Mikaela and Sam.

"Hey, love birds, can one of you drive me back? And since Mikaela's the only one who knows where I live, I mean Mikaela," Natalya called out, Mikaela giving Sam a quick peck on the cheek as she stood up and walked over to Sam's car.

"Uh, Mikaela? I thought you said the Pontiac was yours?" Natalya questioned, a bit suspicious, but Mikaela just immediately turned to face the Pontiac's passenger door instead, covering her initial mistake. Mikaela was so used to riding in Bumblebee, she had forgotten the little lie she had told earlier.

"Yeah, uh, you know what? Since you haven't driven in a while, why don't you drive?" Mikaela offered, her friend's face lighting up.

"Thank you," she cried in a sing-song voice, opening the door and plopping herself in the seat, "God, it feels so good to be in a car again!" She could feel her adrenaline rushing a little as she felt the leather interior, then putting her hands on the wheel and smiled happily. She ran her hands lovingly on the wheel, then she started up the engine, hearing an odd purring sound, but dismissed it as the rumbling of the engine indicated that it had started up correctly.

"Well, fasten your seat belts," Natalya said with a grin, Mikaela clutching the side of the car, "I have a need for speed!" Natalya reversed sharply, causing Mikaela to buck a little as the car stopped suddenly.

"Natalya, please don't!" Mikaela pleaded, knowing Natalya was getting into a nice racing/driving mood, "I already ate lunch!"

"Ya, well, you know, I haven't, so…" Natalya grinned again, only a bit more like a devil, her eye set upon the road in front of her, leading out onto the streets where she could drive the Pontiac as fast as she could, seeing as how suburban the area was. The police cars rarely patrolled here.

"Oh god," Mikaela prayed as Natalya grasped the lever that would put the machine into drive, "Natalya, I really think-" She was cut off, closing her mouth shut in an effort to contain a scream as Natalya revved and shot forward. She swerved a little with the speed but quickly recovered, hooking a sharp turn and exiting the parking lot. Sam stared at the dirt stirred up from the racing mistress, his eyes wide a little at her eagerness to tear up the road. He looked to Bumblebee who stayed silent, but had turned a little to watch Jazz zoom away with the speedy Latin girl driving him.

"Natalya!" Mikaela screamed, "Slow down! We're gonna get cops on us!" Natalya just smiled all the wider, the speedometer was already reaching 60 mph and it was just clear straight roads from there. Jazz himself worried a bit about the girl's recklessness. He was careful in not letting her know that he was actually keeping the speedometer at 60 just to make her think it. She was actually only going 40, but he didn't want her knowing that. Jazz looked at the Latino, her blue-streaked hair was interesting and her green eyes were also a wonder in itself. There was a certain sparkle in her eye as she drove on, her adrenaline levels spiking, the sparkle almost seeming like a fire of passion that raged through.

'This girl's gonna get me copped!' thought Jazz, and despite his own thrill-seeking disposition, the Pontiac didn't want to get taken away just because he was taken out for a joy ride. He easily made it look like an accident as he dropped his gas needle to empty and made a sputtering noise, cutting off the gas from the engine. Natalya frowned as the sparkle left her eyes, the needle going down and the car was getting slower. She parallel-parked on the street easily and got out, the car giving his "last moments" before going. Mikaela was still inside and when Natalya closed the door, Mikaela sighed and thanked Jazz.

"I don't get it…Mikaela, did you put gas in this thing before you took it out?" Natalya asked in disbelief, opening the door and Mikaela jumped in surprise. She tapped the gas needle and looked at Mikaela, again in disbelief.

"Uh…I-I must've forgotten, um, but I think I might have some extra gas somewhere…" Mikaela stammered a bit, still in a bit of a shock from the joy ride. Natalya closed the door again and looked around the car and she even looked underneath, looking for any sign of a gas can. Shaking her head, she opened the door again to see a somewhat strange sight. Mikaela was kissing the dash and fervently thanking the car.

"Uh…do I even wanna know, _polola_?" Natalya asked with a raised eyebrow. Mikaela just shook her head in embarrassment and got out of the car, Natalya still holding the raised eyebrow. The door was still open and she got up, leaning on the door frame, crossing her arms on the roof and her butt stuck out as she leaned on the car facing her friend who was looking nervously at her.

"_Fresa_, what is wrong with you?" Natalya shook her head and she sighed, getting off, seeing as how her friend wouldn't explain her strange behavior. She closed the door and opened the rear door behind the driver's side door and pulled out her bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Well, I'm only a block that way, so I'll be seein' ya!" Natalya yelled, waving as she walked away. She was still a little freaked out by her friend's actions in the car, but she decided that she must have snorted something. She was about to cross the last crosswalk to her house when a black and white police car slowly drove up next to her. Natalya sighed as she saw that he had his sirens on. Why do they always have to go against the Spanish/Mexican/Latino people, huh?

"What'd I do now, officer?" Natalya droned, she turned to look at the officer, a white male with a beard-and-mustache combo. He turned his head towards her and it was eerie because his face was emotionless. She shook off the thought as the officer parallel parked next to her.

"Your driving…" the officer said, still emotionless and it frightened her even more when she found out that his voice didn't match his appearance at all. It was a deep baritone voice, almost like a deep gurgling-voice. No, this didn't fit at all.

"That is your car is it not?" the officer asked her, and she looked back to the Pontiac with Mikaela still outside the car, but she was next to the bushes on the side walk, giving a few dry heaves. Natalya rubbed her head in embarrassment and sighed.

"Uh, yeah, I guess you could say it was the car I was _driving_ recently, but it's actually my friend's car…and the one in the bushes is my friend…" Natalya hesitated to acknowledge the sick female on the side walk a block or two away, "So…do I get a ticket for speeding or what?" The officer didn't respond, just seemed to sit there motionless, his head turned back to the front and stared with a blank stare. This was really starting to get really creepy.

'Jeez, what's up with this guy?' Natalya wondered and she eyed the guy a little curiously before walking away.

"Okay…uh, thanks for not giving me the ticket?" the statement ended up like a question, still confused and walking away while looking at the officer in the car. Suddenly, the guy drove up next to her again and this time, he went up on the sidewalk behind her. She looked back in surprise and squeaked a bit as he rear-ended her.

"Hey, _asqueroso_! Get your fucking car out of my ass before I dent it!" she yelled at him, kicking the grill and her eyes went wide as she saw that the officer wasn't in the car anymore. She became paler as she saw the car drive up on its own, its engine growling menacingly. And finally, she became speechless as the car changed, transforming with the sound of screeching metal and gears churning, reminding her of her car accident and thought the same thing. She was gonna die, and again it would be at the hands of a car…slash robot thing…

"Ho…ly…SHIT!" she screamed the last part as she began running away, "Get the fuck away from me!" Natalya ran for her life, but the bot caught up to her in three measly steps. She was quick, but she was so close that the monster didn't have to go very far. He reached down with a claw and swiftly closed his fist on her, Natalya screaming her head off as she tried to get out of the grasp, rewarded only with bruises as she squirmed. Natalya's screams were heard by Jazz, who turned with a screech to see Barricade pick up the girl.

"Aw shit!" Jazz cursed, opening the door for Mikaela stood up as she heard the scream, wiping her mouth a little in case she had really let something loose.

"Natalya!" Mikaela yelled and she began running, but Jazz quickly caught up to her and used his door to throw her back into the passenger's seat and he drove off. Barricade heard Mikaela's own yell and snarled, transforming back into a police car around Natalya to make sure that she was inside him. Then he shot off, Natalya bound by the seat belts in the back seat. Barricade wanted to make sure that she stay silent, especially since he often couldn't take the screeching noises that they produced. It aggravated him to no ends.

"Lef meh go!" Natalya managed to get out, struggling and wished that she had never gone out of the house. She needed speed, but when you're strapped to the backseat with maniacal seatbelts in an aggressive monster that was going 100 mph, you tend to lose the desire for it.

'This day just keeps getting better and better…' she thought, panic running through her mind as the cop car swerved, trying to escape the Pontiac, 'Shit!' She jerked and slammed the back of her head against the backseat as the cop car ran over a pothole and swerved at the same time. She felt dizzy and woozy as she realized that she hadn't hit the seat, but the buckle of the seat belt, a small stream of blood trickled and it got onto the seats, inching its way over to fall over the edge of the seat. It passed before her eyes, and she blacked out as Barricade ran over another pothole and her head got slammed into the buckle again. Her last thoughts seemed to scream at her to stay awake, but they went unnoticed as the black spots seemed to swarm over eyes and blind her into darkness.

* * *

chiv-id: So...that was it! Oh, and translations! 

Natalya: Okay, here they are, peoples:

_Mamitas_: ladies

_Levanter_: thrash/beat

_Eses_: homies

_Madres_: mother fuckers

_ñaño_: brother

_Chanta_: wannabe

_Polola_: girlfriend

_Fresa_: girly girl

_Asqueroso_: ass hole

chiv-id: And don't you _dare_ use these words...I don't want to have to clean up a mess just because you just called someone a _madre_.

Natalya: ...don't say _madre_...we will kill you.

chiv-id: Have to agree with her on that one, so, see ya later _eses_!


	3. Rescued or Be Rescued

chiv-id: Yo peoples! I'm back with another chapter of "Driven to the Edge"! I promise, the next chapter I update will be the "What It Means To Be Human", so sit tight, okay?

Natalya: Would you please let them read the story, I'm stuck still stuck with the Decepticons and I can't get out until they read the story!

Starscream: So you're awake?

Natalya: READ THE STORY AND GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Jazz: Shoots, just read the damn thing:

Disclaimer: chiv-id doesn't own Transformers, she just owns Natalya. Now read!

* * *

Driven To The Edge

Chapter 2: Rescue or Be Rescued

"God…damn it…what the hell happened," Natalya swore crankily, getting up and she looked around, rubbing the back of her head in memory of the buckle. She with drew her hand to have some dried blood flaked on it. She shook her hand in disgust, but continued to tenderly rub her abused noggin. Natalya looked around a little more and found that she was in a cage…a big metal cage that had bars the size of her forearms and it was huge!

"What…the…hell…" she mumbled as she half-crawled, half-stumbled over to the bars and grasped one. Yup, definitely the size of her forearm. She saw huge red lights shining into her eyes as she looked up and she gave a squeak and ran away to the other side of the cage…only to have another set of red opticals staring at her. She nearly fainted, but she held strong and sat down in the middle of the cage, holding her knees and looking at the opticals that were now appearing around her. Odd grating metallic noises sounded around her, as if they were talking.

"_So…this is the one you found who is valuable to the humans?_" asked Starscream, peering at her through the bars. She looked into his and stifled a small scream as she pulled her head down to her knees to hide from the evil red lights.

"_Yes…she claims to be a friend of the Autobots and the human wench of Witwicky_," Barricade reported, "_She may be a valuable bargaining chip._"

"_Fool!_" Starscream hissed at him, slamming a hand down on the cage. Natalya screamed as she felt the huge tremor go through the cage and began crying silently as she held her head to escape the rattling and the screeches of the bot above her.

"_You claim that the human wench of Witwicky was there, yet instead you snatched this worthless flesh bag?_" Starscream roared, a claw flashing in front of Barricade's face before being smacked in the face, Barricade stumbling back from the blow, "_You slaggin' piece of scrap! Can't you do anything right?_" Barricade just snarled and stomped off, transforming into his car mode and revving away from his new leader. Starscream just growled a little and picked up the cage, the girl sliding as he tilted the prison so that it was tilted towards him. Natalya screamed, her back slamming into the bars, wincing slightly after before giving a terrified scream as she found the red glares staring right at her. She desperately tried claw her way away from him, but to no avail since the floor was smooth and she couldn't grab onto anything. She then just scrunched herself in a corner as far away from those malicious opticals.

"Human…" he said in English, drawing a surprised look from Natalya, "What do you know of the Autobots?" Natalya just squeaked out a 'what?' and he rattled the cage, making her scream as she slid on the bars. Her hand accidentally caught between one of the bars and she screamed even louder as she was jerked around and a sickening crack was heard. Even Starscream grimaced, taking his other hand and poking the oddly-formed hand in disgust. Tenderly taking her hand, she cradled it, her wrist broken and in pain. She glared at him and decided that if he was going torture her, she might as well seem like she was foreign, just to piss him off.

"_Vete al carajo_!" she hissed, words dripping with hate.

"What?" he roared, shaking the cage again, "English, you pathetic human!" Natalya just repeated her phrase and curled up into a ball as he kept tossing the cage around. She smirked in victory as he became increasingly frustrated as she randomly threw out some insults in Spanish.

"Flesh bag! Answer me in English, or I will rip your disgusting head off!" he growled menacingly, his fingers reaching for her between the bars. They barely fit, but it was enough to scare the shit of Natalya. She dodged them and then began climbing the bars so that she was half dangling, half standing on the right side of the cage. Then, Starscream smirked an evil grin and raised the cage above his head and leveled it. She was a bit confused and released her grip on the cage and instantly ran to the other side of the cage, only to find herself floating in the air as he dropped it. She screamed, but then was unconscious as Starscream caught the cage abruptly. Her whole body slamming into the floor of the cage and she momentarily moaned before totally blacking out.

"We shall continue this discussion later, foolish weakling," Starscream whispered in rage, throwing the cage down and marching off to his own room. Natalya just laid there in agony, occasionally stirring before diving back into the darkness. Meanwhile, Sam and Mikaela were telling the Autobots of Natalya's abduction.

"I'm sorry sir, but her speeding is what caught Barricade's attention in the first place. I only cut off the gas to get her ta stop," Jazz tried explaining, "When we let'er out, Barricade came outta nowhere and just took her. Tried pursuing, but lost 'em when we were on the highway." Optimus nodded his head and his hand was grasping his chin in deep thought.

"Autobots, we need to get this girl back. Bumblebee, I want you to stay here at the base with Sam and Mikaela. Ratchet, Jazz, come with me. Autobots, move out!" Optimus ordered, transforming and drove off.

"We roll!" Jazz added, driving off after Optimus with Ratchet behind him.

"I hope they get Natalya back…god, I'm so stupid!" Mikaela said, sitting down with her head between her head, "I knew I shouldn't have let her drive!" Sam put a comforting arm around her and Bumblebee let out a small hum to sooth her.

"Sam…did I ever tell you how she got that weird scar on her arm?" Mikaela asked, her head still in her hands. Sam thought back to when he had met her at the lake and he remembered the jagged and translucent scar that ran from the back of her wrist to the inside of her elbow on her left arm. He shook his head and Bumblebee listened in.

"A year ago…she got into a bad accident, it trashed her car and almost killed her. She was lucky just to get that scar. It scared everyone who knew her, including me. When I let her drive Jazz…I was just thinking about getting her attention away from the Autobots, but now…she has no choice. And now she might die…again! And it's because I let her drive…" Mikaela began crying, tears running down her face and she cried into Sam's chest, who held her in understanding. Bumblebee crooned a little and decided to leave the two alone, Sam jerking his head a little so that they could have a little time to themselves.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Sam whispered, "Optimus and the others'll get her back. Don't worry, I know they will." Mikaela looked up and smiled at him, wiping the tears away and kissed his lips.

"That's why you're my boyfriend," she whispered back and they fell asleep since it was already 10 o'clock at night. Bumblebee couldn't help but give a humming chuckle, seeing the two together like that. He picked them up gently and put them on a mattress he had found abandoned in the warehouses of their base. He transformed into his car mode and took a nap himself, but keeping his motion sensors at maximum just in case.

"Jazz, is this where you lost him?" Optimus asked, Jazz giving a 'yeah' as he zoomed forward a bit on the highway, and Optimus took the turn into the off-ramp. The reason Jazz wasn't able to chase Barricade was because Barricade had took the same off-ramp, only it had an accident earlier that day on it and since Barricade was a police car, he easily blended into the black and white of his unsuspecting camouflage. Jazz was stopped immediately as police officers came up and stopped him, Mikaela quickly shifting to the driver's seat to make sure that the officers wouldn't get freaked out.

"Optimus, looks like they've made a base, too," Ratchet commented, spotting junk yard with an oddly shaped warehouse in the middle, a flickering light illuminating the main doors. This was how Ratchet was able to spot a modified Ford Mustang Saleen S281 drive up to it and enter, its doors closing shut after.

"Alright, Jazz, I want you to sneak in through the back while Ratchet and I go against Barricade and the other Decepticons. And after you get the girl, give the signal and we fall back," Optimus commanded, Jazz transforming and nodding. They were at the base of the off-ramp and Jazz quietly walked around to the back of the warehouses, Optimus and Ratchet driving and revving their engines to get the Decepticons' attention.

"_Slag, what now?_" Starscream cursed in Cybertronian as he put down the little electrodes that were still sparking, Natalya twitching slightly after the electro-shock treatment…ok, maybe more like torture. Starscream looked down the hall way to find Barricade getting thrown down and Optimus and Ratchet battling the other reinforcements Starscream had just recently brought down to Earth. Snarling, he transformed his arm into a cannon and ran outside to join the battle. Natalya coughed up some blood, so traumatized that she was shaking like a leaf as she propped herself up on her arms. She stared down and tears flowed freely as she saw her arms and the blood on the floor of the cage. There were two dark spots on her arm from where he touched the electrodes to her skin, the right arm smoking a little on her elbow, the left arm's spot on her forearm. She cried and laid down on her side, bringing her hands up to her face.

"Somebody!" she cried in agony, "Anybody, please, help me!" Jazz's audio receptors picked up her calls and he crept over to Starscream's room quickly. He almost felt his spark break at the sight.

"_Ayudeme!_" she sobbed, turning over to roll on her stomach and place her forehead on the floor still crying, "_Ayudeme…_please…" Jazz moved to her and quickly demagnetized the lock on the cage, opening the cage door, kneeling and bending down on his hands and knees to look at her. Natalya shrieked as she saw the beams of light, but calmed down just a little as she realized that they weren't the normal red of her captors. She still backed away as he reached out with a gigantic metal hand.

"'Ey…'ts okay, I ain't gonna hurt ya," he whispered soothingly, Natalya slowly, but surely crawling over and climbing into his outstretched hand, "See, I ain't bitin'." Natalya curled into a small ball as he lifted his hand to his face and she peeked through her knees and hands as she looked at the bright blue opticals with fear and curiosity.

"Optimus, it's Jazz, I got the girl," Jazz reported, using his left hand to press the small disc on the side of his head to activate his com-link, "And what Starscream did to her…it ain't pretty." Jazz left it at that as he took a closer look at the girl. Natalya was still shaking, he could feel it through his hand and saw that her blue-streaked hair was matted and frizzy with blood and sweat, green eyes that once danced with joy were full of fear and pain. Her clothes were bloody as well and he was a bit disturbed to see small rivulets of blood coming from her arms and legs, as well as a small trickle from her mouth. Jazz shook his metal hand in disgust and he set her down, transforming into his car form and opened her driver's side door. She backed away, but upon recognizing his make and model, she climbed in, curling up once more.

"Ratchet, fall back!" Optimus ordered, shooting a dark blue Decepticon with white highlights in the stomach, "We've got her!" Ratchet nodded and Optimus gave cover fire while they headed outside, both transforming and zooming away. The Decepticons had enough of the saw-wielding medic and the infamous Autobot leader and let the two go, sinking back into their base while tending to their wounds. Jazz was in front of the two other Autobots, but immediately fell in formation and drove alongside Ratchet.

"How is she?" asked Ratchet.

"Starscream is merciless as usual, Ratch," Jazz replied a bit angry, "I'm not sure if she'd still be alive if I we didn't go and get her…" Ratchet seemed to understand and the three Autobots made their way to their base where they could tend to Natalya. Natalya was seeing dark spots in her vision and tried to stay awake, but her head lolled to the side as she blacked out from blood loss. She fell against the leather divider and Jazz became alarmed, quickly scanning her and was relieved to find that she had just fainted.

"Jazz, are you alright, you fish-tailed for a second there," Ratchet asked, seeing Jazz jolt when Natalya fell.

"Nah, ts' cool. Girl's lights went out, tha's all…" Jazz replied, reassuring his companion and himself, "More reason we should be getting back to base." They finally reached the warehouses and Bumblebee woke up. He transformed and saluted his leader, Mikaela and Sam awakening when Bumblebee's gears clanked together to transform. Mikaela rubbed her eyes for a second and jumped off the bed. She ran to Jazz, seeing Natalya's form strewn across the front seats.

"Oh my god, Natalya? Natalya!" Mikaela cried frantically, opening the door and pulling her friend out, "Natalya! Wake up!" She was shaking her, making the blood loss worse and Natalya groaned in protest in her unconscious form. Ratchet transformed into his bipedal form and quickly put a finger on Mikaela's head and she looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Ratchet…please help her," she cried, letting Ratchet take her. Ratchet nodded and put her on the table, quickly assessing her before working. Sam was holding Mikaela as they were escorted out with Jazz, Bumblebee, and Optimus. Mikaela was crying a bit, she had never felt as scared as she was now except for when Natalya was in the accident. Sam tried comforting her, but she eventually cried herself to sleep as Ratchet worked into the long hours, Sam's eye lids also dropping to close completely. Optimus and Bumblebee both went into stasis for a short time, but Jazz stayed awake. He couldn't get those images out of his head, her disheveled form was too mortifying for him. The others hadn't carried her body, nor had they felt the fear he felt when she collapsed inside him.

'Natalya…I feel for ya girl…that kind of sufferin' ain't meant for no mech or femm, an' certainly no human, especially female humans…' he thought, remembering each gruesome detail from what he had gathered from her shattered mind…

_Flashback_

_Jazz was driving along, constantly checking on his passenger's vitals. She had collapsed on the divider only a few minutes ago and was still on alert if she happened to make the slightest move that indicated that she was going to give out. He sighed, using his air conditioners to blow the hair away from her face, seeing the caked blood that was being broken by the new blood._

_'What happened to her…' he had wondered, and he decided to see what she had seen during the time of her torture. Lifting his divider, she slide off and her forehead was close to his shifter. He touched her forehead and found the torture that she had endured freshly imprinted in her mind and as he viewed her memories he became more and more horrified. He saw her wrist snapping between the bars, the various needles that had pierced her skin, waking her up from the unconsciousness that had embraced her after the freefall in the cage. She constantly insulted Starscream in Spanish, not giving him the satisfaction and Jazz felt a smug pride come up. She was a tough girl, but then he saw the electrodes and lasers flying about, scorching her skin and forming her into a screaming ball of agony. Jazz retreated from her mind, his shifter moving off of her forehead and brushing the hair away from her face again._

_'The pain you endured…that ain't right…' Jazz thought and felt more compassion for the small Latino girl laying in his front seats._

_End Flashback_

Jazz was startled as he heard the loud clanking as Ratchet emerged with a towel, blood covering his metal hands and his chest. Optimus and Bumblebee both stirred, looking up and were disturbed when at Ratchet's red exterior.

"What…what happened?" Sam asked, seeing Ratchet's appearance, "Where's Natalya?" Mikaela was exhausted and only stirred a few times.

"She's…she's going to be alright…" Ratchet said, everyone relieved, "But…she's suffered severe trauma…I'm not sure if she's going to be the same person that Mikaela or you knew…" Sam took the news stoically and looked down to the sleeping Mikaela in his arms, wondering if she'd take the news as well as he did.

"Natalya, if that is her name," Ratchet looked to Sam and he confirmed it, Ratchet going on, "Natalya will live and I suggest we keep her here. If we give her to the human hospitals, they might fare a better chance of treating her, but she might give away our secret due to her injuries. I may have to ask one of you to buy some things for me since I am not a complete expert for human injuries and don't have everything a human needs when injured." Sam nodded again, knowing Mikaela would nod as well.

"Alright then, Bumblebee, you may take both of them home. Optimus…I think you need to see this," Ratchet said quietly, Sam putting Mikaela in the passenger's seat of Bumblebee before getting in the driver's seat and taking off. Optimus nodded and Jazz followed, Ratchet motioning for him to come, too.

"Her injuries…do you notice anything peculiar?" Ratchet asked, Optimus looking at Natalya's bare back, her breathing somewhat peaceful. Jazz had walked over and his opticals widened in horror. On her back, Starscream had etched a message in Cybertronian into her back by laser, also laser-tattooing the Decepticon emblem below the message. _Hail the Decepticons, foolish Autobots, this is only the bare minimum of what I can do, and soon you shall suffer the same fate!_ The message was obviously intended for the Autobots, and Natalya was probably was supposed to be a death threat to the Autobots when she was dead and delivered.

"Primus…" breathed Jazz, walking over to the table and tenderly touching her back, despite Ratchet's glare. Optimus himself had a hard time looking at it and could only guess at the tortures Starscream could have put her through.

"We will keep Natalya here…for her own safety. We cannot allow her to be taken again by the Decepticons," Optimus then added for a good measure, "She should have never gotten involved in this…" He walked away, Ratchet coming back to the table to tell Jazz to go back, but Jazz refused to go.

"Ratchet…I can't leave her like this," Jazz protested and Ratchet stopped his pushing, "It reminds me 'f when we left Bumblebee..." Ratchet looked at Jazz and sighed, looking back to Natalya.

"I suppose…" Ratchet decided, "She's going to need a friend when she wakes up. Do not startle her alright? Or it'll be your aft." Jazz nodded and dragged a metal crate over and sitting down. He watched the Spanish girl until he couldn't anymore and he put his metal head on the table beside her body, going into stasis a few hours before sunrise.

"I'll be here…I'm not gonna leave you…" Jazz whispered before he turned off-line, his hand over Natalya's small one and a small smile seemed to tug at his face when she curled around his hand.

* * *

chiv-id: Okay, there, Natalya, you're out...Natalya? (looks over to see Natalya on the table with Jazz next to her) Aw! 

Natalya: ...hurt chiv-id for pain...

chiv-id: 0-0' Okay, well that's the show, now I have to leave before she wakes up, bye! Oh, and translations:

_Vete al carajo_: Go to hell!

chiv-id: Reviews!


	4. Repressed Memories

chiv-id: Okay, this one is a little short, but it at least explains a little bit of stuff...

Jazz: She gonna be okay?

chiv-id: Yeah, but your going to have to read it to believe it:

Disclaimer: chiv-id does not own Transformers, but she does own Natalya! Please read!

* * *

Driven To The Edge

Chapter 3: Repressed Memories

"_AAAAUUUUGGGGHHH!!!_" the ear-splitting high-pitched scream rang out over the whole of the warehouses and had everyone covering their audio receptors. Jazz himself had the worst of it, being next to the emitter of the noise. Natalya had woken up to have her hand caught in a giant metal hand, her memories flooding back to her in a torrent of pain as she shot up from her position, opening her wounds. The pain was almost unbearable and her mouth opened to let the world know of her suffering. Jazz's optics turned on in a flash as he himself sat up and covered his audio receptors.

"Slaggin' pit!" he yelled after, removing his hands gingerly from the sides of his head. Jazz, however, couldn't stay mad as he looked over to Natalya, trembling in fear in a curled ball, her own hands on her head. Her eyes wide open with tears spilling over her green eyes; she was staring straight ahead with the most traumatized look he had ever seen. It was as if she was in an earthquake, her shaking being so bad.

"JAZZ!!!" Ratchet bellowed, walking in after the scream, his optics flashing dangerously, "What did I tell you about scaring her?!?" Bumblebee and Optimus filed in, Bumblebee rubbing his "ears" in soreness and Optimus' antennas up straight, alert. Jazz held up his hands in apology, but Ratchet paid him no mind as he saw the girl on the table. He rushed over quickly, scanning her and checking her. The blood had soaked through the bandages and a blurry image of the Cybertronian words and Decepticon symbol was imprinted in them. Ratchet shook his head, the girl squirming away every time he made a move to pick her up to examine her. Natalya was so frightened…

"Go away…just go away," she whispered, her eyes still open wide, "Make it go away…make it go away…" The mantra had everyone staring at her, the horrors she experienced could only be imagined by the Autobots who were surrounding her. Jazz knew, but he too could only imagine the pain and fear she had felt. Bumblebee had suffered at the hands of Starscream himself, but he had been trained a soldier. This time, it was a young human girl, still in her teenage years. She was more of a youngling than Bumblebee was, and he approached her with understanding. He made a soft crooning sound, Natalya blinking for once since she had awakened. She twitched away again, seeing the giant metal hand reaching for her.

"Bumblebee…she's not ready…" Ratchet told him, staying Bumblebee's hands. He nodded, Bumblebee just looking at her sadly. Jazz looked to Bumblebee, thinking of the time they had left Bumblebee, both times, to the wrath of a hostile force. Then he looked to Natalya…

"Ratch…what we gonna do? She just a girl in human terms…Pit, she almost a sparkling in Autobot years…" Jazz mumbled, Ratchet running a hand over face. Ratchet breathed in deep then let it out slowly and depressingly. None of the mechs knew how to deal with the traumatized girl. Once in a while, they'd need a little moral support from their leader or a comforting or heart to heart moment with their comrades…but no one had ever experienced calming a tortured human soul as fragile as Natalya's. Bumblebee seemed to have an idea and he transformed, zooming away to return with Mikaela and Sam. Natalya by then had become silent and just hugging her knees in a ball on her right side, still mumbling to herself.

"Natalya?" Mikaela came right up beside the table, in front of Natalya's face. Natalya blinked again. Mikaela's worried face slowly died out into a happy, yet sad one. Sam brought over a chair, Mikaela sitting down and she reached out with a hand to hold Natalya's. It was as if they were dealing with a child who got really bad nightmares, Sam and Mikaela being the parents trying to tell their kid, Natalya, that the things under the bed weren't real. Natalya felt the hand clench her own and she blinked once more, seeing a familiar face. Natalya squeezed the hand back and Mikaela smiled, tears falling.

"Hey…it's me, Mikaela…" Mikaela told her softly, her other hand coming up and clasping over Natalya's hand. Natalya nodded slowly, her eyes slowly closing a little, making her face seem calmer.

"You remember me, right?" she asked, Natalya nodding again, slowly, "And Sam's here…my boyfriend." Natalya's only responses came in nods. Mikaela was so depressed at her friend's nods. Before, Natalya would be smiling, laughing, talking, talking back, anything…this wasn't the Natalya Mikaela knew.

"Well, you go to sleep, okay? We'll be right here with you, okay, girl? _Amigas_ for life…you remember?" Mikaela asked, Natalya keeping a blank face this time and Mikaela began sobbing a little, trying to hold it back. Sam stayed silent, seeing Natalya as she was…it wasn't right, and he could only, like the Autobots, guess what she suffered. Natalya's eyes closed, her face keeping the blank stare until they were shut. Mikaela turned to hug Sam, who held her close while staring at Natalya. The Autobots just looked on, watching the dramatic scene. They were feeling guilty as is, but to see the teenage girl so emotionless compared to her friend was spark-breaking.

"Oh my god…Natalya…she's…" Mikaela sobbed quietly into Sam's shirt, "I don't even recognize her…" Sam looked down to Mikaela and his eyes lowered in a sad understanding. Mikaela stood up and turned to put a hand on Natalya's head and she walked away with Sam in tow, both needing fresh air. Ratchet took the opportunity of Natalya being asleep and picked her up, placing her in the more comfortable berth, an odd chair that is big enough to seat a bot. It was silver, covered in a kind of velvety material and it was in the shape of a sphere, 1/3 of it cut away so that the opening was slanted. Natalya's head lolled to the side and Ratchet carefully set the berth to read her vitals and to alert him if anything was wrong. Ratchet sighed, rubbing his hand over his face again, a now constant habit for him.

"Optimus…" he called out, hoping his leader had any idea what to do.

"Even I do not know," Prime responded, walking over to the berth and kneeling, looking at the human through his baby blue optics, "All we can do is wait…and hope that she will recover and forget." Prime stood up.

"Autbots, our mission is to protect the innocent. In this, we have failed," the Autobots looked down, "The proof is before our optics. We must not let it happen again." The Autobots nodded as their leader turned and walked out. Ratchet went to filing and cataloging, Jazz and Bumblebee stayed at Natalya's side. Bumblebee left a few minutes later, the teens coming back and he learned more about Natalya from them. Jazz stayed, however, still feeling a bit guilty about not having saved her from Starscream's wrath. It felt as if he were back on Cybertron, departing while looking back to Bumblebee who was delaying Megatron, Starscream, and the other Decepticons from going after the Allspark. Bumblebee himself was wondering about the same moment.

"…Well, and that was it. Natalya was always fearless and the one time she got close to death, a few months in the hospital, she got over it. Nat, huh, she always was that type of girl…never caring about herself, only about racing…" Mikaela laughed a little sadly, "But…this time…I don't know if she's really going to get over it…" Mikaela was still crying, but they were small silent tears, as if she'd be mourning for life. Bumblebee looked over to Jazz who was just sitting and staring at the girl as if he was willing her back to normalcy. Occasionally, Jazz would notice that she'd be moving and he actually moved away, afraid of scaring her again, then moving back when she just turned over.

"I haven't seen Jazz act so meek before," Ratchet remarked, coming over to the little group watching Jazz and Natalya. Bumblebee nodded, giving a small sad trill from his vocal chords and Mikaela came over, joining Jazz. She tapped his hand which was supporting him as he kept gazing over Natalya, withdrawing his hand in surprise, but scooping her up after in understanding. She was put on the berth and she sat down next to Natalya, pulling the sleeping Latino onto her lap and stroking her hair.

"Nat…hey, wake up…" Mikaela was trying to shake her awake, Jazz again backing away, trying not to scare her, "It's me Mikaela…" Natalya yawned and stretched, looking around a little and scratching her head almost in a bored fashion. She spotted Mikaela and smiled lazily, then she tried to speak.

"_Hey Mikaela!...OH MY EFFING GOD!!!_" Natalya grasped her throat, finding that she couldn't talk and then her memories came back to her. She fell down again, back into the emotional wreck, her eyes wide as she tried to block her memories out again.

"…Did she just try to talk?" Mikaela asked, crawling over to her and putting a hand on her head.

"It is likely that she lost her voice after the scream she emitted a little while ago. She'll gain it back," Ratchet assured Mikaela, Natalya's eyes closed shut, "What I am trying to uncover is why she seemed so at ease when she awoke." Mikaela had to pull from her memory for an answer, remembering her words…

_Flashback_

_"Natalya? What are you doing up there, you should be back in the hospital!" Mikaela scolded Natalya, Natalya rubbing her head with her arm in a cast, looking down at her from the wall next to the cafe._

_"Yeah, but I thought you people would die without me, so…" Natalya joked, Mikaela shaking her head and looking her straight in the eye._

_"Seriously Natalya…you were just in a life-threatening accident! Shouldn't you be recovering?" Mikaela said a bit nervously, wondering if Natalya was having emotional upheaval or something._

_"No…I just block it out, you know, like when you don't want to listen to someone? Well, all I do is just block my memories out," Natalya explained, jumping down from the wall so that she could look at her friend at eye level, "And when that's done, I can be me again. No worries, no problems, like in that Lion King thing…uh, Hakuna Matata?"_

_"Nat, you know that's not healthy right? I mean, I guess some things are better left forgotten, but that accident-"_

_"I don't _want_ to remember it," Natalya said in a low voice, "This is how I deal. Now, you gonna bother me some more on it, or are you going to help me study for this quiz? It's killing me!" Mikaela was a little shocked by Natalya, but decided it was just her way and continued to help her study._

_End Flashback_

"So…that's how she deals with it. It's her way of just getting away from it. I just thought that this was so bad, since the scars will last longer, it'll be harder for her to forget, but…" Mikaela sighed, Natalya going back to sleep as if to reconfigure her memories again, "Well, same old Natalya. I'm glad that she's going to be back to normal, but she's repressing her memories in an unhealthy way. One day it's all gonna come back to her and she's just going to break, you know?" Ratchet nodded, a little unsure, but getting the gist. He offered her his hand and she climbed onto it, getting off as he lowered it to the floor. Ratchet sighed again, positioning Natalya so that she'd be lying in a more comfortable position. Jazz came back up and wondered.

"You sayin'…she tryin' to forget it?" Jazz asked Mikaela, Mikaela nodding a little sadly, "…" Jazz knelt down a bit and pressed a finger to Natalya's forehead, his optics shutting off as he tried to read her memories. And just as Mikaela had said, Natalya was trying to forget. The memories of the screams and the torture were fading from her mind until he couldn't find them anymore. They were locked away, somewhere from deep within in her mind. He sighed, pulling away, Ratchet looking at Jazz as if expecting a prognosis.

"Yep, I'd say that Mikaela's telling the truth," Jazz stretched, having sat on the ground staring at Natalya for a while, "I saw her memories from before and they gone now." Ratchet turned to Natalya and put a finger on her back, Natalya wincing slightly in her sleep before mumbling soundlessly.

"This girl is…unique to say the least," Ratchet told himself, everyone leaving the room, even Jazz as they saw it was getting dark out a bit, "Let us hope you will recover little one." He pulled a small section of the berth over her, like a blanket, and petted her head, Natalya snuggling into the warmth of the berth. With that, Ratchet shut off the lights and left Natalya to rest in peace, erasing her memories into oblivion.

* * *

chiv-id: Okay, that's the third one!

Jazz: Phew, thank Primus she gonna be alright!

chiv-id: No, thank me! I am her creator! (circle of light appears around chiv-id and angels are singing)

Jazz: ...Okay then...

chiv-id: Nah, just jokes! Anyways, gotta ask a few more things! 1) What is an internet cookie or something or other, and 2) REVIEWS to tell me how to make them...and to tell me how awesome the story is! Yay!


	5. Dream Guy

chiv-id: Whoo, another chapter, yay!

Jazz: 'Bout time. By the way, my other Autobots say they want updates on they own stories. Think you can give 'em a hand?

chiv-id: Yeah, can you tell them I'm working on theirs right now? I know it's been a while, but I really need to brainstorm at the moment.

Jazz: Sure:

Disclaimer: chiv-id don't own Transformers, she own Natalya, though. Read on, ya'll, read on.

* * *

Driven To The Edge

Chapter 4: Dream Guy

It had been a long week for the whole gang. Natalya was slowly blocking out her memories while Mikaela and Sam constantly had to make up excuses to their families, including Natalya's who were worried about her. The Autobots constantly tended to the unconscious Natalya, but had to transform to their vehicular forms whenever she woke up. They figured that if she really was erasing her memories about the whole event and the Decepticons, then it would better if she completely forgot about the Autobots as well. Natalya eventually woke up on Saturday, almost a whole week from her torture at the hands of Starscream, finally rid of the terrifying nightmare.

"Ugh…what happened? I remember getting hit by a police car…and…" she looked around, seeing a lone Pontiac sitting in the middle of…was she in a warehouse?

"Why am I in a warehouse?" she asked to no one in particular, but she shrugged instead and got off of…what the hell? She looked down to the velvet underneath her legs, then at the round berth. She didn't know what it was, but it sure felt great!

"Man, what I'd give to have a chair like this…" she said to herself, patting the velvet before jumping off. She looked at it at farther away before turning and looking at the Pontiac again, going over and running a hand lovingly over the hood. Jazz sighed a bit as he found that she didn't remember him at all, both glad and a tad bit sad at the same time. He couldn't help but feel connected to her, after all, he had saved her from something he could have prevented and felt in debt to her. Natalya examined the exterior of Jazz before looking at the inside of the warehouse, shaking her head. Sighing, she turned back to the car, smiling warmly upon the machine, feeling the need to disrupt the quiet.

"You know…" she said with a small smile as she sat down and leaned against the car, "I fixed a Pontiac just like you about a year or so back…" Jazz became a bit interested and listened, fixing his attention on the Latino girl that was leaning against his left front tire.

"When Mikaela brought in the Pontiac, I didn't even recognize that it was a Pontiac at first. It was just a twisted pile of silver metal with a Pontiac trade mark. I swear, I told Mikaela just to haul it back to wherever she found it, but Mikaela started crying…" Natalya's smile became smaller, but still held, "It was as if she lost a family member…so, I decided to fix it, but it took me almost three months that thing! I finished it only a month before…my accident…" Natalya looked down to her left arm, the scar from the crash still etched in her skin. Her head made a small thump as it hit the tire, leaning back against the car.

"Didn't even know it was hers…said it was her friend's…" she said, "Got in a really bad accident and she had done what she could to fix it. Looked like it got ripped in half…whatever the accident was…" Jazz perked up again, remembering to when he had become on-line once more, remembering something familiar.

"The car had some really weird things though…" Natalya frowned as she remembered the car she repaired, "Like a really weird symbol…" She got up as she turned to stare at the car suspiciously as she spied something familiar as well.

"…Which looked like that…" she said, moving over to the front of the car, tracing the Autobot design. Jazz was a bit sensitive in that area, trying to keep in the shuddering that came from within. Natalya shook her head as she bent down to look at the plate. Jazz was starting to get nervous, afraid that Natalya would find him out again.

"So, I guess you are Mikaela's car," Natalya said, Jazz's fears fluttering away, "Well, guess Mikaela's around if she left her car here…" Jazz now had another dilemma, he needed to call Bumblebee to bring Mikaela before Natalya suspected anything else.

"Mikaela? _Pololo_, why the heck am I here?" she called out, still looking around when she saw Mikaela behind her, "Wow, nice ninja skills, where did you come from?" Mikaela stayed silent, just looking at Natalya with almost a blank stare. Natalya felt something familiar in that stare, but shook off the creepy feeling.

"Mikaela? Hello?" Natalya came up and waved a hand in front of her friend's face, Jazz radioing Bumblebee while Natalya was distracted, "Uh…" When Natalya shoved the hologram's shoulders, the hologram collapsed and Natalya began freaking out.

"Oh my god, Mikaela! Mikaela!" Natalya began shaking the hologram to which Jazz was pouring all his focus into. Bumblebee said that the real Mikaela would be there in five minutes, but it certainly seemed like there wasn't much time before he'd lose the hologram. Natalya began searching for something on her own body and Jazz became even more frantic as she pulled out a cell phone. After pushing a few digits, she smacked the phone into the ground in frustration.

"My phone is fucking dead! I just recharged it!" she cried out angrily before glancing over to Jazz, "Must be a phone or something in her car…" Natalya looked over to Mikaela first, however, and searched her pockets before looking around for a purse or bag. Her exploration turned up empty-handed and she turned to the car, Jazz still focused on Mikaela's form to make sure that it stayed and didn't waver. Natalya lunged at Jazz, opening the door, her eyes darting around to find a phone or a GPS or anything! Jazz felt the contact and Mikaela zipped out for a second, causing Natalya to blink as she registered the loss of visual. Jazz instantly brought the hologram back up as Natalya turned questioningly back to the fallen form.

'Primus, that was close…what the slag she doin' now?' Jazz wondered a bit vehemently, the situation was really getting on his nerves.

"Ok, maybe it's in here…" Natalya crawled over the driver's seat and ran a hand over the smooth leather divider in an effort to see if there was a lever that would open it up to another department. Jazz's intake valves hitched as he felt her hand on his divider, trying to hold in the small moans that were proceeding from the touch. She found no lever and began crawling around inside of him to look for a phone, searching the floors, the back seat, the dash, even under the passenger's and driver's seat.

"Gah, there's no phone here! _Caray!_" she swore, getting out and fixing her hair. She gave a huff until she realized another thing, which was that the lights were going on and off, but there was no sound.

"When I fixed this car, the sound went off just fine…" she said a bit sassily as she stared at the sight. Jazz was a bit dazed from the intensity of the feeling of her hands, and hadn't noticed his lights going on and off. He was barely keeping in mind that she shouldn't hear anything weird, although, the detail of not seeing was a completely different idea.

"And what's with the lights going off anyways…is it because I tripped the alarm?" she wondered, and turned to Mikaela, only to see her body missing.

"Mikaela? Mikaela, where you at girl?" she called, again searching. Jazz shook out of it and projected Mikaela's form behind Natalya, running away from her.

"Mikaela? Mikaela, wait up!" Natalya called, hearing the scuffling of feet and seeing Mikaela's hair zipping out of view at the other end, "Damn it, did she lose her mind?" Jazz sighed as he continued to keep Mikaela's holograph away from Natalya who was getting exceedingly pissed off.

"Mikaela! _Maldición del dios él_!" she screamed at her supposed friend. She sat down and watched as Mikaela continuously ran around, even when Natalya wasn't chasing her. She scoffed as she stared, her eyes watching her go from left to right, disappear for a few seconds, then reappear and run across again. Jazz knew that it probably seemed really weird, but he didn't know how else to stall. Finally, Bumblebee arrived with the real Mikaela and Natalya gawked as she saw Mikaela get out of the car after a few moments of non-running.

"Mikaela…what the fuck is going on?" Natalya asked, confused and pissed, "First, you collapsed, then you got up and you run away from me…in circles! Mikaela, what the fuck?!?" Mikaela glared out of the corner of her eye at Jazz who only sat there. An uncomfortable silence came over the entire warehouse as Mikaela thought of a way to explain it. Natalya then just sighed and rubbed her temples as she walked between the two cars, passing Mikaela.

"You know what…I'm kind of tired, and I don't even know why I'm here…now, which car is yours?" Natalya asked, "I just wanna recline and relax, you know?"

"Uh, yeah, the-" Jazz inadvertently moved, Mikaela staring before giving a nervous smile, "Um, the Pontiac."

"Huh, but didn't you come in the Camero?" Natalya asked, resting a hand on the hood. Natalya sighed as she collapsed, startling Bumblebee. He stayed still however and mentally sighed as Natalya's head popped back up. She was still laying her upper torso on the hood.

"I'm so tired…" she whined a bit, "Mikaela, did I get knocked out at the park? I remember that, and then…and then…?" Natalya stood up again as she frowned.

"Silver…" she said, her face scrunched up as she tried to remember, "Weird…weird stupid laughter…" Natalya blinked and just went over to the Pontiac, still in deep thought, and opened the passenger door. After getting in, she closed her eyes and scratched her head, still thinking. As soon as Mikaela had taken off, Jazz took the opportunity to send his wants to Mikaela.

'Mikaela…ask her 'bout the car she fixed…' Jazz typed out on the on-board screen, Mikaela nodding and the message zipped out.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Mikaela asked, Natalya looking up and over to her. Sighing, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes again.

"I have these weird flashes…of really weird things…something bad must've happened again…" Natalya told her, a hand coming to her forehead, "I definitely remember that it had to do something with some guy…he had a cool voice…" Jazz perked up.

"Are you daydreaming again? Who's the guy?" Mikaeal asked, also genuinely interested.

"I don't know…but…" Natalya smiled, the back of her hand over her eyes, "I think…I think he was a good guy…his voice…it makes me feel like safe…" Jazz automatically turned on the seat warmer for her in appreciation.

"So…you only know his voice?" Mikaela questioned again.

"No…his touch, too…on my back…" Natalya gave a bigger smile, truly enjoying the remembering of the memory, "Gentle…warm…and…and…" She removed the hand and her eyes were sparkling again, turning over to Mikaela. She laughed a bit and closed her eyes.

"You must think I'm falling in love with an imaginary guy or something…" Natalya joked, but then sighed, "'Cause I think I am…" The car gave a little spluttering of the engine and she frowned and sat up.

"Your car…this is the second time it acted up today," Natalya pondered, tapping the dash, "You want me to take another look?"

"Oh, no, no, it's fine, it does that _all_ the time…" Mikaela reassured her nervously.

"Oh, well, if you insist…" Natalya fell back and again, her hand went over her eyes, "Anyway…I also remember…_gorgeous _blue eyes, like they glowed…this is so weird, I can only remember bits and pieces and I can't even make up a face…" Mikaela made a little noise and Natalya frowned as she saw Mikaela making a trying-not-to-laugh-but-horribly-failing face. Jazz was just stunned and wondered how much she remembered of him. He had been the over all caretaker, besides the constant pestering of Ratchet, and often talked to her and rubbed her back. Jazz had once or twice been in robot mode when she woke up and he froze, but she usually would go back to sleep, to erase her memories. He didn't think that she'd remember so much of him. It made him feel…warm…

'_Dream lover, come rescue me, take me home, take me out, take me anywhere you want to, baby, now_,' the radio sang, Mikaela bursting into laughter while Natalya glared at the radio.

"Okay, that was seriously too funny," Mikaela laughed while Natalya switched the radio off.

"'Okay', that was a really big coincedence and some sort of effing messed up joke from God," Natalya mimicked and then growled, frowning at her friend.

"Honestly, though, I don't think you should really put too much faith in those 'dreams' of yours, Nat," Mikaela warned with a smile, "'Cause he might not be what you expect."

"Hey, it's my first dream guy, all right? Give me a little courtesy to believe," Natalya defended, "I wonder if I'll see him again…maybe I'll be able to get a better look at his face…" Again, Mikaela made the screwy face and Natalya shook her head and curled into the seat, feeling the unexpected heat come. It made her feel warm and safe and she couldn't help but fall asleep. Mikaela made sure she went to sleep before talking softly to Jazz.

"Sorry I didn't ask her about that fixing…how did you know?" Mikaela asked.

"She talked to me…as if I wasn't just a car, ya know?" he responded, "Besides, I feel…satisfied for now." Mikaela shrugged, but then smiled a bit mischieviously as she turned the radio back on. Jazz switched it off immediately, but not before Mikaela heard the phrase, 'dream lover', reflecting the mood and thoughts of Jazz. Mikaela just laughed as she continued to play the driver, Jazz grumpily speeding down the highway to deliver the sleeping Natalya back to her nervous family.

* * *

chiv-id: Well, wasn't that a good story?

Mikaela: (still laughing)

Jazz: (grumbling) It ain't that funny...

chiv-id: I thought it was kind of sweet! Well, please give me reviews, I really do love them. Ciao, everyone!


	6. Team Effort

chiv-id: Hey, ya'll, another chapter! Whee, I got a huge brainstorm and I thought this would be a perfect next chapter!

Jazz: 'Bout time you updated...

Natalya: No kidding...

chiv-id: Hey, hey, like I said, got homework, so...

Natalya: Pff, whatever, chicka...

Disclaimer: chiv-id doesn't own Transformers, but she does own Natalya. Read!

* * *

Driven To The Edge

Chapter 5: Team Effort

Natalya's eventful homecoming included a few things: yelling, sighs, groundings, and the all-most-important thing of them all. Now, you might expect that Natalya's car might be grounded down because of this or she might not be allowed to race for the rest of her life, but it was the exact opposite: Natalya's car was good and new and her father handed her the keys himself. Needless to say, she was speechless.

"…Papi…you serious?" she said, calling him the old childish name she used to call him when she was little, "You're going to let me drive?" Natalya, feeling a bit grungy, had taken a bath before she faced her father and changed into a dark blue halter top, a black skirt, and a matching dark blue leather jacket that said "rarr" on it. She also wore black heels that accentuated her legs, overall looking pretty hot.

"We figured that you were staying over at Mikaela and Sam's houses because you were made at us and were making a stand," Ricardo told his daughter, taking the hand that held Natalya's keys in both of his own, "And you won out, I'm very sorry to say." He gave her a huge smile and hugged her, Selena, her mother, not far behind. Both parents enveloped their eldest daughter in a heart-warming hug.

"Now, go out and have fun," Ricardo encouraged, Natalya giving her wildest smile as she squealed and ran towards the garage, but stopped in front of her friend first. She turned to Mikaela who had followed her in, Natalya's family not minding at all that she was there.

"Thanks, guess I couldn't have done it without you," she thanked, dismissing the fact that she had a week's recollection missing, "I got my car back! Whoo!" Mikaela laughed as Natalya hopped into the driver's seat from the window, but not before saying bye and giving a big wave to everyone.

"Oh, GOD, this feels good," she giggled, reversing out and speeding away.

"She's back all right," Ricardo commented, "Gregario, please…make sure she doesn't get into another accident…" Greg nodded and ran out, and drove away in a Pontiac. Mikaela and Nat's family watched both siblings race away, one a devil on wheels and the other a guardian angel.

"Well, I guess I'll be on my way, now," Mikeala spoke up, getting in the other Pontiac and driving away.

"You know, Papi," Selena said, hugging her husband around the waist, "She gets it from you. Racing is in her blood, and we can't keep her from it."

"I know, Mami, I know," Ricardo said, sighing.

"Then I think you should take the tracking device from her car when she comes back…and the camera…and the remote control system…and the automatic brake lock," she whispered in his ear, patting him on the back, "The door airbags were a good decision, though." She left him there and he sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and agreed with his wife subtly. Meanwhile, Mikaela was driving back to the base.

"So, I think we're far enough away from the house," Mikaela said, "You mind taking over?" She stared at the wheel as she stopped at a gas station, but Jazz didn't respond. Mikaela huffed and she smacked the horn, but it gave no sound. Blinking, she looked around in the car and sniffed.

"When did you get cinnamon scent?" she asked, then got of the car as she began to get a sinking feeling. Mikaela closed the door and noticed something. The Pontiac had a razor decal the exact same color as the body color, only visible if seen in a certain light. Mikaela moved over to the hood of the car and examined it, her eyes widening as she saw that it was missing the trademark Autobot symbol.

"Oh…no…" she said, remembering that Nat's brother had a Pontiac as well. She took her hands off of the hood and noticed that the silver paint came off, revealing the original black exterior. Greg had just given his ride a silver paint job and was going to put black decals on later, which made his car look _exactly_ like Jazz. Mikaela stepped back as it hit her and she began freaking out.

"Oh shit! Jazz!" she screeched, running over and opening the door. She quickly took off, leaving many bewildered gas station dwellers looking at her as if she were crazy.

"Pick up, pick up!" she urged her cell phone, hoping that Natalya would pick up her phone. Unfortunately, Nat's phone was dead and Mikaela had Greg's car _and_ his phone as she looked over to the passenger's seat. Sobbing a little, Mikaela felt as if the day had just gotten much worse. Back over to Natalya, she was having the time of her life.

"Oh, I am _loving_ this!" she yelled to the whole world, zooming over to the favorite abandoned airfield that was often the main racing area. Luckily, though, the races were taking place once more on the streets and she had the whole thing to herself. She spun out and whooped as it stopped. Greg parked next to the field, unaware that he was driving an Autobot.

'Damn, Mikaela, how can you mix this fool's car with me?!?' he mentally asked Mikaela, cursing in Cybertronian about humans and their eye-sight. He looked over to the air field, Greg watching his sister driving in mini-circles as she screamed in delight.

"Oh, baby, how I missed you!" she said comically, getting out of the car and kissing the warm hood. Somehow, Jazz felt an odd sort of burning feeling as he stared at how the car was being so lovingly handled by the Latino girl. Greg sighed and rubbed his neck, turning on the ignition and drove out to meet Nat. He wound up raising an eye-brow and she laid herself out on the hood and roof and just sighed. She saw her brother and shrugged and rested on it. It was already late afternoon and the sun was blazing.

"So, you happy, little sister?" he asked, smiling as she turned over on her stomach to look at him.

"What do you think?" she asked, the dark blue leather jacket she had grabbed before leaving the house slipping off her shoulders. Jazz couldn't help but look, those green eyes just sparkling with such excitement and happiness, it leaked out of her and came over to him. He looked around the airfield and saw the wide open spaces, perfect for driving around. Jazz made a mental note to himself to invite the Autobots down here just to take a drive around at night, when no one was looking. He felt restless and wanted to just zoom around a bit.

"Hey, when did you paint the Pontiac?" she asked, getting off and walking over to the car with her brother.

"Oh, 'bout an hour before you got home, so 4 hours ago. Don't touch the paint, probably still wet," Greg said, but Nat touched the hood and it was completely dry.

"You sure 'bout that?" she asked, holding up her fingers and Greg blinked. He touched the hood as well and when his fingers came up clean he squinted and looked at the car suspiciously. He quickly went over to the doors and tried to find the small bumps that would be on the car doors if he had put decals on them. Finding none, he frowned.

"I don't think this is my car," he said, Natalya blinking and then realizing something.

"No, it's not," she said, kneeling in front of the car and staring at the Autobot symbol, "It's Mikaela's. Shit, Greg! You jacked her car!" He rolled his eyes at her.

"I _accidentally_ jacked her car, there's a difference. Anyways, how do we get my car back?" Greg asked, scratching his head.

"Well, my cell's dead, so…?" Natalya turned to her brother and put her thumbs through the belt loops on the side of her black skirt, leaning against Jazz.

"'Well'," he said, mocking her, "My cell's in my car, which I'm pretty sure _your_ friend _jacked_. Hey, if there's that girl's phone in her car…"

"Uh-uh," Natalya shot his idea down, "Checked her car. Couldn't find one. Mikaela probably has it in that Camero…you know that's her boyfriend's car?"

"And it matters because…? Anyways, I'm sure we can just drive back home and call her house," Greg reasoned, "Then we can make the switch off…" Greg checked his watch which started beeping, and he looked horror-struck. Natalya raised an eye-brow.

"What?" she asked.

"Shit, got a race in, like, 5 minutes! It's gonna take me at least 5 to get from here to there…can I borrow your car?" Greg asked, Natalya scoffing.

"Hell no," she replied, flipping her hair, "Your fault for not putting a "wet paint" sign on your car, _naño_. Besides, I _just_ got my car back, no way I'm letting you take my baby." Greg frowned and huffed.

"C'mon, I'm in unfamiliar territory here, a real bad disadvantage!" Greg motioned to Jazz, who took it a bit offensively, "Besides, if they don't see a silver Pontiac drive up on that line, my reputation and that money everyone bet on me will be zip, nada, zero!" Natalya squinted at the sun, putting up a hand to shadow her eyes. She contemplated, and then smiled.

"Okay, how about this," Natalya said with a mischievous grin, "_I'll_ drive the Pontiac, since you're too pansy about driving in 'unfamiliar territory', and if I win the race, you give me half of what you get at the race. After all, I drove this car before and it has some serious horsepower even without the NOS. So, whaddya say?"

"Eh, I don't think so," he said, "I'm pretty sure dad doesn't want you to race. Just because he gave you back your driving privileges, _doesn't_ necessarily mean he's allowing you race, Nat."

"C'mon, just one little race," she told him eagerly, begging him.

"Nat…I don't think-"

"Greg, papi _never_ really said anything about _racing_, did he? Since he allowed me my car back and my driving privileges back, papi might have also meant that I could go racing, too!"

"Hah, right, good one Nat, but seriously, _no_," Greg said, the little feud over for a little while. She pouted, but then glanced at her own watch slyly.

"Oh, look at that, 3 minutes left," she mentioned, Greg gasping and putting a hand on the handle of the driver's door, but he glanced at the car in doubt and looked at Natalya, "Well, what're ya waiting for? Unless…you wanna go through with our offer?" Greg sighed and rolled his eyes, opening the door and motioning for her to get in.

"Why thank you, now, I'm allowing you to get in my car, but you have to drive a ways from me, all right? And keep the lights low in the car, I don't want people to know we switched. After all, you said you wanted your reputation intact, right?" Natalya ordered, Greg sighing again and shaking his head. He knew she'd be like this, whenever there was a race, she'd be the team leader.

"Fine, Fidel Castro," he told her, "Now, c'mon! I don't wanna be late! Or you to be late…or…forget it, just get in the car!" She giggled at her frustrated brother and drove out, making it just in time for the race. Jazz was a bit nervous, especially with all of the jeering humans who enjoyed painting, putting stickers, and spilling unknown liquids over innocent cars. He swore to Primus that if anyone touched him, he'd be out of there. Natalya smiled happily as she kept the lights to a minimum, so that no one would see who was driving the car. Jazz had actually made the tint darker on his windows just to protect her identity…hey, natural protective instincts, what can you do? Suddenly, a crackling noise came on and Natalya stared at the consol.

"_Nat…Nat? Hello, Nat? Did I catch the frequency?_" asked Greg, Natalya smirking at the talking radio.

"Yeah, surprised you actually got a feed on this thing," she remarked, turning the volume up a little louder, "I think this car was made for street racing. I don't even see a mike and you can still hear me…right?

"_Yeah, loud and clear_," Greg replied, "_Now, you're going against some rich, white boy named Trent. Think you can handle the son of a bitch?_"

"Wow, what'd he ever do to you?" she asked, but shrugged, "Yeah, if it's just some rich noob who's doing this for some pride, I can take him down a few notches no prob. Seriously, though, what's with you and this Trent?"

"_Took out the Domingo twins…_" Greg said, and she looked in surprise at the consol, "_He got down and dirty, even dirtier than _those_ two, and he trashed their rides before the race started_. _Ended up with Roselita getting a fractured neck and Julio with a couple of broken ribs. After the race, he denied doing anything and no one would challenge him! All because he's rich! And…they have frickin' proof that he did, too!_"

"Wait…he cheated?" she asked, gritting her teeth in outrage. This might have been street racing, but even something as low as sabotage wasn't tolerated on the strip. These were unwritten rules, _unbroken_ rules, and it was just plain un-sportsmanship-like to even attempt it. And to think that no one would even defend them goes to show that a lot of the people didn't really take driving seriously, or the fact that every time a race goes on, the drivers' lives are always in danger, even the audience if the accident is bad enough.

"_Shit, Nat_," Greg told her, "_Good thing we took Mikaela's car instead. I can't even _begin_ to imagine what would've happened if I took my car. And we came late enough that he can't do anything to it. Good luck, sis, because this guy's driving is pretty good, even without sabotage._" Meanwhile, Mikaela was coughing violently as she struggled to stand, looking in disbelief at the wreck that was once Greg's car. While she was driving the thing before, for some weird reason, the car started to beep. She had initially thought that it was a GPS system or perhaps a built-in cell phone. Mikaela, though, turned off the sound and listened carefully, hearing ticking along with the beeping. Gasping, she had jumped out of the car and made sure the machine rode into a ditch nearby, the Pontiac exploding suddenly, but only a small part that actually just cracked the window. When the fire reached the engine, however, it made a second explosion that rocked Mikaela off her feet. Scared for a moment, she decided to take action and called Sam, knowing that this might have something to do with Natalya, or at least her family. Going back to the race…

"Oh god…Mikaela," Natalya breathed, Greg going silent as both thought of the consequences, "I hope she's all right…"

"_Don't worry, Trent's stuff was minor things like the windshield wipers or a little fire in the front. Besides, if Mikaela is half as smart as you say she is, she'll make it."_

"Thanks, bro, but now…I have to take this ass hole out. I don't care if he breaks his neck or his whole body gets paralyzed, I am making sure he _never_ drives around here again," she growled, Jazz a bit worried at her demeanor, "You _just_ don't do that, Greg, you _just_ don't do it. I like racing…no…I _love_ racing way too much to let any bastard think that street racing is a just some cheap, dirty version of the Circuit."

"_Wow, Nat…give him a good hello from me, too, you hear? I'm with you all the way…no one can think that way, _especially_ some fancy pretty boy who can probably just _buy_ his way into the Circuit. Go get 'em, sis,_" Greg sounded over the radio, Natalya giving a wicked smirk as she glared at Trent in his truck. Jazz felt his own pride well up as a racer at her little speech, and when Natalya revved the engine, he gave a mean roar that had everyone quiet for a second, then cheering as loud as they could.

"_Okay, two times around the old buildings, follow the orange arrows, and don't forget, there's a _reason_ why they closed this section off_," Greg told Natalya, who gave a nod of her head and a soft yes. Jazz was now so focused, he didn't even mind if a human put lubricant on him, he just wanted to beat the racer on his right in the big blue truck. He almost scoffed out loud. Jazz was a speed machine, no way this punk was going to beat him in something so huge and bulky, especially if he took a sharp enough turn.

"Okay, baby," Natalya crooned, Jazz freezing for a moment as he felt her kiss his steering wheel, "I know the last time I took you out for a spin, we messed up a bit, but we need to work as a team, okay? C'mon, I really wanna beat the son of a bitch, so give it your all!" Jazz sometimes wondered if the girl really knew that he was an Autobot, not some car. After she nuzzled the steering wheel one last time, Natalya took on a serious look and revved the engine again, Jazz giving another tremendous roar. The girls in front were actually freaked a little by the noise, but they eventually calmed down and lifted the cloths…their lingerie…

"Frick, I thought I told them not to do that…" Natalya groaned, seeing Nicotine and Heroin waving their panties and bras at Trent who looked at them admiringly, "Well, more advantage for me." Indeed, when the girls, who thought it was Greg in the car, came over and dangled their own underwear in front of Jazz and Natalya, Jazz just growled a little, Natalya blinking as she heard the sound. The girls backed off, not wanting to be scared by the noise again, and they stood at their customary positions.

"Ready," Nicotine said.

"Set," Heroin followed.

"Go!" they cried, flinging the clothing up in the air and they were off. Jazz sped along the race course, his sensors picking up the bright glowing orange arrows and followed them precisely. Trent, though, cautiously followed them, until at one point, he missed the arrows and took another way down. Natalya looked at the disappearing blue truck for a moment with suspicion, before turning down the same way he turned. Jazz once again felt an odd familiar feeling about the place, but not a good one, like Natalya. They followed the blue truck until it slowed to a considerable pace, the heavy smog making it almost impossible to see. As they rolled along, Natalya making sure that Trent didn't see her by turning off the headlights, she stared at the chunks of debris that had broken off of the buildings.

"Holy shit, did an earthquake happen here?" she asked out loud, whispering though as if she'd disturb the silence and alert Trent to her presence. Jazz, though, finally realized in what place they were…downtown Mission City, the place where he had died.

'Primus help me…' he thought, feeling the chills run down his frame as he sped up just a little bit. Forgetting Natalya was still inside, she pressed the brakes down more firmly and he regrettably slowed down, having to stare at the destruction. Natalya could still see Trent, his red blinkers showing that he often had to stop and figure out where he was.

"Oh god, this fool got me lost!" she wailed as quietly as she could, resting her head on the steering wheel. Why did she ever think to follow him?

"_Hello? Hello? Nat, come in, where are you _at_ girl?_" asked Greg, Nat sighing as she turned the volume just a little softer.

"I have _no_ fucking clue," she replied, grunting in disgust, "I'm following Trent and he went off course."

"_No he didn't_…" Greg said, "_He just finished one lap, where the hell are you?_" She froze as she heard the information and she cautiously turned to look at the red lights that were flashing in front of her. Jazz himself was stunned and couldn't believe that he was fooled so easily. He quickly scanned the area, seeing that they were on the far side, deep in the wreckage, while Trent was slowly making his second lap. It seemed as if he knew that they were off course and thought that they wouldn't make it in time.

"Oh that effing _madre_…" she cursed, turning the headlights on full blast and seeing something that made her eyes widen. There was something hanging on a small wire, invisible without the headlights, that was making twin red lights blink on and off, stuck in the upper part of Jazz's windshield.

"I am going…" she said, her tone dripping with rage and hate, "To KILL HIM!!!" She viciously turned the car around, Jazz roaring in fury with his engine. They quickly, with Jazz's navigational help, made it back to the finish line, in which they crossed it to finish their first lap.

"Never go off course, never go off course," she muttered with disdain, "I am going to beat that boy's ass whether he's rich or not. Let him sue me, I don't care, at least that guy will get what's coming to him." Jazz agreed wholeheartedly as he saw the big blue truck ahead of them, a relatively slow pace showed how confident he was in his plan. When he heard the roar of Jazz's engine, however, he instantly sprang into 1st gear and drove off in fright.

'Damn, that guy's friends told me his car wouldn't be this fast!' Trent mentally growled, 'That's it, those guys don't get a single dime from me!' He sped away, getting a few close calls as he teetered precariously as he took some sharp turns. Jazz was only a few inches away from Trent's bumper, following him turn for turn. Natalya wanted to harass him, and Jazz was only happy to help. She nudged Jazz up to bump Trent's rear bumper (wow, that sounded weird…), Trent yelping and a loud "what the fuck!" was heard and she smirked. She did it again, eliciting the same response, only getting an action in return. He slowed down, pressing into Jazz's front, making Jazz struggle for dominance as he tried to literally back up into him.

"Oh hell no, don't you dare do this to my car!" she cried, putting her brakes on. Jazz had actually gone into parking brake mode as he heard 'my car'. He had no time to ponder on it, though, as he saw Trent ease up off the brakes and Jazz quickly unlocked himself, speeding up and Natalya making him drive over to the right of Trent. Trent tried to pull another dirty move and he decided to squish Jazz into the next chunk of debris that was laying on the road.

"Sorry," she muttered, steering Jazz over to push back, the silver Pontiac trying to muscle his way out from the big blue truck's own pushing. Jazz was extremely glad that his exterior wasn't made out of flimsy Earth metal, his own Cybertronian frame easily winning the damage battle. Trent could hear the squealing of his tires as the Pontiac managed to squeeze by, gawking as he used his side mirrors to assess the scratches on his truck, only to find a huge Pontiac-imprint in his truck's side instead.

"Holy fucking shit!" he managed to scream, actually slowing down enough so that when both racers neared the finish line, Jazz and Natalya were greeted as being first place. The whole crowd was cheering for her, Natalya beaming as much as Jazz.

"Thank you," she sighed in relief, pressing her forehead to the steering wheel, "You did great! If only you weren't Mikaela's…" Jazz was a bit surprised again at her words, but was interrupted from his thoughts as Trent stepped out of his car pissed.

"No, no, look what he did to my car! No, hell no, he trashed my car!" Trent yelled in outrage, the host of the race trying to explain that there were no rules as to what happened to the cars out on the tracks.

"Oh, I cannot believe this," she growled, "What he did during the race was shit, and he knows it. He cannot be complaining about this." Natalya was boiling, but she wasn't sure what was going to happen if they found out that Natalya had won the race, not her brother.

"Get the hell out of that car," Trent snarled, pulling from his severely dented truck a huge crow bar. Jazz would have blanched if he could, seeing the giant piece of metal. He couldn't reveal his identity, yet he didn't want to get pummeled either.

"Oh shit," she said, "That's it." Natalya opened the car door and Trent stopped, glaring at the door that was swinging out slowly. Natalya breathed in deeply, then stepped out of the car. Trent's mouth dropped as he saw the gorgeous girl step out, a delicious long tanned leg stretched itself out from the driver's seat in a black heel, followed by a similarly clad leg. Natalya just struck her famous sassy pose and stood with her legs a little spread apart and crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed as she glared at Trent.

"Ok, what the fuck is your problem?" she asked, "One, if you hadn't tried to smash me into a building, then you wouldn't have that dent. Two, if you hadn't pissed me off with this stupid trick-" Natalya took the metal wire rod from her car with the two blinking lights, "-then you probably wouldn't be in this situation. So, _Trent_, I know you go to my school. What if everyone knew that their favorite little white boy quarterback lost to a girl at street racing?" Trent was speechless and just stared. Jazz himself was a bit stunned, but glad because the crow bar dropped to the ground with a clatter.

"God, Trent," she said, putting her head in her hand, "You can _buy_ your way into the Circuit, I know you can. Yet, you come down here just to boss us around because you can't beat anyone in the real league. Street racing isn't just some low down form of Circuit. It's a way for us people who can't afford to go into legal racing, who really _are_ good at racing. Hell, I know a dozen people here who can probably outrace half of the people competing for the racing cup this year." A couple people shyly rubbed their arms, others nodded in agreement, everyone else cheering and shouting random names of those people.

"So, why don't you take your white ass back to school, Trent," Natalya stated, "Because, as far as I can tell, if you can't handle the heat, get out of the street." Everyone cheered at this and Trent dejectedly just backed up in the kind of manner that said 'hey, I'm the asshole with the wounded pride, please, throw shit on me, it'll be the light of my day'. Natalya only smirked and collected the money from the relieved host, giving it to her brother who shoved at least ¾ of the money back to her.

"Hey, you showed a lot more guts than me, baby sis, I'm proud of ya," Greg hugged her and she hugged back, smiling widely. Natalya walked over back to Jazz who had been getting a bit nervous, yet flattered as many people swarmed over and admired the sleek chassis of the winning car.

"S'cuse me, coming through," she said, shoving a few guys who were holding beer dangerously close to Jazz, "Oh no…Mikaela's going to kill me." Natalya rushed over and inspected the few scratches that scraped off the paint. Sighing, Natalya shrugged and patted Jazz.

"Well, gotta hand it to ya," she whispered, "Did a good job. Hope I get to have another drive with you another time." As Natalya got in the car, her brother following in her own Celica, and drove away, Jazz fervently hoped for the same thing as well.

* * *

chiv-id: Yeah! Sorry if anyone takes the bashing of Trent from the movie, but I felt it was necessary.

Natalya: Uh huh, that boy deserved it.

Jazz: Pit, that human try use that stick on me, I'm gonna have to beat that boy's ass!

Natalya: You go, Jazz!

chiv-id: ...Yeah, their in a little self-righteous world over there, okay, just wanted to say...

**THERE'S GOING TO BE A CONTEST!!! **As I've stated before in my 'WIMTBH' story with Leanna and Ironhide, there's going to be one drawing contest and one one-shot contest. Anyone can join and there is going to be a small rating scale, like who's first, who's second, and etc. The two winners from the drawing contest and the one-shot contest get a sneak peak into some of my newer stories. The basis for the drawing and one-shot contests are just to make a story about or draw one of my OCs and their Transformers (or even just my OCs if you really just want to). The theme for the one-shots and stories are unspecified for the moment, but if you want to do a Valentine's Day story, all the more sweeter.

**BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE!!!** Okay, I know I said that the reward would be the above, but...I'm going to also going to write a one-shot for the winners, whatever they request. Remember, all you have to do to join the contest is warn me in a review or a private message...I like reviews much better, though. Oh, and I forgot to mention that if the anonymous people want to join, they can too, just tell me like a secret name or something, and I'll mention it in the next chapter of one of my stories. I put down the anonymous block, so anonymous people...review! Review like the wind!!!


	7. JZ

chiv-id: Okay, here's another chapter with your favorite spicy Spanish girl and our silver smooth-talking bot, Natalya and Jazz!

Natalya: Girl, you haven't updated this story in at least a month. You got the other Transformer stories up, but not us? You even got the frickin' Halo one up before this one!

chiv-id: Yeah...sorry 'bout that, anyways, before anyone else comeplains-

Jazz: Yeah, what's up wit dat? Halo...damn, you want alien? I give you alien!

chiv-id: (sweatdrops) ...No Jazz...I don't want alien...so put the guns down.

Disclaimer: chiv-id doesn't own Transformers, that's Hasbro. But she does own Natalya. Read!

* * *

Driven To The Edge

Chapter 6: J.Z.

"You what?!" Sam yelled at Mikaela.

"I told you, I…accidentally switched Jazz for Nat's brother's car…" she trailed off on the last part and Sam started freaking out…_bad_…

"I trust Jazz will not reveal himself," Optimus tried to calm Sam, "But I do believe we should retrieve Jazz as soon as possible. Mikaela, you said that your friend...Natalya…put a 'tracking' unit on Jazz, am I right?"

"Yeah, I didn't know she did that for me, but when she told me after, like a few days after, I figured that it was all right," Mikaela mentioned, pulling out her phone which had the GPS locater built into it, "Made me this phone just for me." Mikaela punched in the Jazz's number and a small J popped up on the screen, moving at a normal speed out of Mission City.

"What's he doing there?" Mikaela wondered out loud.

"Doing where?" Sam asked, peering over her shoulder, "Mission City?! Oh god…"

"Let us intercept Jazz," Ratchet offered, "If he is on his own, then all the better. If he is being 'stolen', as you humans say, then we shall catch him."

"What?" Sam asked in a squeak, "If someone _did_ take him, you're just going to go and transform? Oh, that's a brilliant plan, then we'll start this whole thing all over again. Sorry, but the government hates you guys already, people in other nations were totally freaked out, like-like China, and I don't think I could handle the stress!"

"Calm down, Sam," Optimus advised, "We promise that we will not give you any more 'stress'…I believe that we would not be able to handle your 'freaking out' either…"

"Yeah, so chill," Mikaela ordered, grabbing Sam's shoulders, "Besides, I'm pretty sure Nat's brother's gonna let anyone just take Jazz. Maybe…maybe they were in a street race or something. I know that Nat used to race so…"

"Fine, fine, let's just go get Jazz back, and, hopefully, I won't have a nervous breakdown in the middle of it," Sam said exasperated, climbing into Bumblebee. Mikaela joined him, rolling her eyes and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You are the strangest boy I've ever met," Mikaela said, "You know that?"

"No, I'm the guy who's trying not to get everyone in trouble," he retorted, massaging his temples as Bumblebee took over, "Or killed, or discovered, or chased down by the entire world!!" The whole Autobot team moved out and they drove towards a small shop where Natalya and Greg decided to get a drink.

"Nat, you were awesome!" Greg complimented, tapping his glass bottle against hers, "You know, I thought you were gonna be a little out of it since you weren't racing for so long, but haven't lost your touch. Props to you sis."

"Tch," Natalya said, shrugging her shoulders, "You know how I do." She tapped her glass back onto his and drained it.

"Also, thought that speech was cool, too," Greg told her, Natalya putting the glass down and picking up a Coke, handing money over to the cashier.

"That's because I really believe it," Natalya replied, "You know it's been my dream to race in the Circuit…get that really cool trophy like Dad on his first try…prove that I…that I could be just as good as any of those professionals, you know? Ever since Dad came into the picture, they all said it was 'beginner's luck' or 'maybe that guy cheated', and I don't want Papi to be looked at like that. That's why…that's why I'm gonna get real good, and I'm gonna win a trophy just like Papi. No one will say that the Bona Vantez were cheaters, or anything like that…not after I win." Natalya opened the bottle and took a sip and mumbled one more 'no one…', Greg looking down at her in an understanding way. Wrapping his arm around her, he hugged her close and Natalya hugged back.

"I know you'll win, Nat," Greg said, "'Cause you're one of those people who could out race half of those guys in the Circuit. I know it." Nat smiled back at him, glad that they had that this small moment.

"That's why I hated Trent and his driving," Nat growled a bit, "He actually did cheat and those guys who think that they can mess with other people's dreams and hopes like that have another thing comin'." Greg laughed and they shared a few more thoughts, laughing after each one good-heartedly. Meanwhile, the Transformers gang finally found Jazz and Nat's Celica abandoned outside of the shop.

"Jazz? Jazz, is that you?" asked Mikaela, walking over with Sam to Jazz.

"No," Jazz responded in an annoyed voice, "Jus' a regular car. Wait a breem, no, it's Jazz, the Autobot who saved all yo' lives and waz left with this fool!"

"Jeez, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Mikaela said, backing off with her hands raised, "We're going to get you out of here, okay? Just hang tight, I have to talk to Natalya." Sam stayed outside with Jazz, talking to the upset bot with little luck at cheering him up.

"Hey, Nat, there you are," Mikaela said, Natalya turning away from talking to the cashier who was trying to talk her into a date with him to get a free drink.

"Oh, Mikaela, hi!" the Latino was so glad she was there, "Sorry about taking your car, but it did great in the race today!" Mikaela blinked.

"You raced…with 'my car'?" Mikaela asked.

"Yeah, and we won! Sorry about the scratches. If you want, I'll repaint it and it'll be as good as new," Natalya apologized, taking a sip out of her drink after throwing the cashier money.

"No, it's okay, but I was just gonna say we were going to take it back," Mikaela told Natalya who stopped her slurping suddenly, "I mean, well…I hate to tell you this, but your brother's car blew up. Sorry, and I know that it's kind of unfair that I'm taking it back while your brother doesn't have a car, but…"

"Wait, Greg's car blew up? Oh that _asqueroso_…Trent must have rigged my brother's ride, I'm sorry girl," Natalya responded, "But, I was wondering if I…could trade you my ride for yours?" Mikaela's eyes widened at this and her arm collapsed, sending her into the counter which she was leaning on. Shakily getting up, she looked up at Natalya as if she were crazy.

"You…you want…wait, but…your Celica…?" This caused Nat took a quick glance over to her car and sighed as she stared at her baby. She loved that car, but the Pontiac was something else. It was different and Natalya liked it.

"As long as it's in the hands of someone I know and love, then I'll be okay with it," Nat said with a shrug and a bit of a pained smile, "I love my baby, but your car is something else, Mikay…" Mikaela was starting to panic a bit, but she quickly thought of a plan and smiled a bit sadly at Nat.

"I know you like it, but…I told you, it's not mine," Mikaela said, "It's my friend's."

"Okay, who's?" Natalya shot back curiously.

"Um…it's…um, hold on, I have to go call him…" Mikaela pulled out her phone and turned her back to Natalya, walking away to go outside. Natalya frowned and turned to her brother who only shrugged in return at Mikaela's behavior.

"Sam, guys…we have a problem," Mikaela said nervously, keeping the phone to her ear as if she were talking into it, "I told her that Jazz wasn't mine's and now she wants to meet the 'person who owns' Jazz…"

"Oh shit…" Sam said in a high-pitched voice, putting his hands on his face, "How are we going to pull this one off…wait a minute…" Sam turned to Jazz who didn't like the look Sam was giving him.

"You think you can make…you know…like, a guy or something?" Sam wasn't sure how to phrase it, but after having a run-in with Barricade those many months ago gave him the idea. He remembered the cop that wasn't really there and hoped that the Autobots would catch his drift.

"What?" they all said, Sam sighing and shaking his head.

"Wait, you mean this?" asked Jazz, a sudden flash of blue light flared on the inside of Jazz and, a few moments later, a person came out. It was a dark coffee-colored man, a bit muscular, wearing a grey T-shirt and a silver jacket. The T-shirt said "kickin' it" on it and he was also wearing kind of grey-blue jeans, black sneakers covering his feet. The man had a weave and had on black sunglasses, a thin moustache and beard on his face, the man's height being 5' 9". The man was pretty handsome, too, and his body language said 'come over here and give me something'.

"'Ey, t'sup y'all," the man spoke, a deep urban voice ringing from him.

"Jazz?" asked Mikaela, stunned.

"Yeah, okay, cool," Sam said, quickly grabbing the hologram that was Jazz and pushing him and Mikaela back in the store, "Hurry up and explain!" Jazz straightened his jacket, accompanying a dazed Mikaela who walked in just staring at Jazz. Jazz's hologram nudged her and cleared his throat, Mikaela shaking her head and smiling nervously at Natalya and Greg. Natalya had her back to them, Greg seeing them first and jerking his chin over to make her look at them. Natalya turned back, blinking as she looked at Jazz's hologram.

"Hey, you must be Mikaela's friend," Natalya said, crossing her hands over her chest and assessing him, then coming over and sticking out a hand, "I'm Natalya, and you are…?"

"Name's Jaz…" Jazz started, but then trailed off as he saw Sam out of the corner of his eye waving his hands crazily outside of the window.

"Jz? What's Jz?" asked Natalya, not quite catching what Jazz mumbled.

"Oh, uh," Mikaela knew that Sam actually didn't want Natalya knowing Jazz's real name, "It's J.Z. J.Z., Natalya, Natalya, J.Z., and he's the one who owns the car you want." Jazz's head snapped back over as he stared over in surprise at the small girl, a few inches smaller than his hologram was.

"Well, J.Z.," she began, "I know that it's your car and all, and…and I'm really sorry about the scratches…but I wanted to switch. It's an amazing car, I love it, and although I love my baby, if you take care of my car the way you took care of yours, I'll be satisfied. So, you wanna trade?" Natalya's green eyes were sparkling, captivating Jazz's. Jazz looked away for a moment, as if contemplating, but was thinking about those three words '_I love it_'. He couldn't believe that she said that, but then mentally shook his head. She could have never meant it in that way and Jazz's spark seemed to drop then and there. 'J.Z.' took off his sunglasses and kept his eyes closed, turning his head back to Natalya. Opening them, he saw Natalya's startled eyes as she looked into his unusual baby blue holographic ones.

"One," he started, his deep voice making Natalya almost shudder, "The scratches are fine. Two, thanks for the compliment. And three…sorry, but I can't part with my car. Love it too much, it's like a part of me." Natalya was speechless as she stared at him with wide green eyes, Jazz blinking as she continued to stare.

"Um…oh…okay," she said somewhat dumbly, "Well, thanks for, um, not making me pay for damages or anything…"

"Hey, trust me," Jazz chuckled, "I get myself into a lot more worse things." Natalya blinked slowly, and just stared at Jazz. Smiling just as slowly as she blinked, Natalya grabbed Mikaela's arm, excusing herself for a moment with her girlfriend.

"Hey, Kae…" Natalya said staring at Jazz out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah?" Mikaela responded, nervous.

"It's him…" Natalya breathed, her grasp on Mikaela's shoulders tightening a little, "It's him…" One of Mikaela's eyebrows rose as she moved her head to the side, Jazz talking to Greg.

"What do you mean 'it's him'?" Mikaela asked, confused.

"Those eyes…it's the same eyes…" Natalya whispered, now fully turning to look at Jazz. Surprisingly, when Jazz took off his sunglasses, Natalya caught the full gaze of the hologram's baby blue eyes, just as shining and bright as hers. After hearing his voice, coupled with those eyes staring at her, Natalya was convinced: it was her dream guy.

"Oh…oooohhhhh…" Mikaela at first she said it like she still didn't understand, then she realized what her friend meant after she saw the dreamy look in Natalya's eyes, "No, like you said, that was a _dream_ guy, no _way_ that can be him…right? Right?" Natalya only smiled and sighed as if she were in love…which she was…

"Oh crap…" Mikaela groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead, "Sam's gonna kill me…" Leaving her love-struck friend next to the door, Mikaela tapped Jazz's shoulder and brought him outside, Natalya quickly smiling at him and then rushing over to her brother.

"So, Mikaela, what is it?" he asked.

"You just had to have those eyes, didn't you?" she accused him, Sam coming over in question.

"She-she didn't find out anything, did she?" he asked, hands on hips and looking nervous.

"Remember the little…_conversation_ me and Nat had while we were driving her back home this morning?" she asked, Jazz nodding a little after a while, "She said she fell in love with the guy in her dreams…and guess who looks _exactly_ like him?" Jazz blinked and then played back the conversation, his blue eyes widening as he looked back at Mikaela. She nodded, crossing her arms over her chest in an 'I told you so' sort of way.

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"Nat fell in love with Jazz," Mikaela simply put, "And now, I don't think she's going to drop 'J.Z.' so easy." Sam groaned and fell backwards, sitting his butt on the concrete sidewalk, head in his hands.

"What're we going to do?" Sam moaned.

"Okay, it's not the end of the world, Sam," Mikaela told him, "As long as Jazz plays along, then no problem right? We can say he moved away after a few days or something…"

"Yeah," Sam said, "And when she finds out that Jazz is still here, she'll be suspicious as always. What the hell are we going to do?!"

"'Ey, take it easy, chill," Jazz said, both teens turning to look at him, "No problem if I stay, I mean, s' long she don't find out about the 'real me', right?"

"And when she does, she's gonna freak!" Sam retorted, Jazz rolling his holographic eyes.

"She's ain't gonna know anything, trust me," Jazz said, "Just let 'J.Z.' do the talkin', aight?" Mikaela and Sam turned to each other, then sighed.

"Fine, whatever," Sam said, "But if this blows up in your face, it's your fault, not mine." Jazz nodded, understanding the situation, and walked back into the store, Natalya smiling at him pleasantly.

"Hey, J.Z.," Natalya greeted, J.Z. giving her a flash of his own smile.

"Yeah, so, turns out I'm gonna have to stay for a few days," Jazz said, Natalya's eyes lighting up immediately, "But I ain't in the mood for driving…and I'm short on cash. From what I heard, you pretty good at racing. I was wonderin' if you could do some racing with my car. I know it sounds like you're doin' all the work, but I never drove 'round here before and I'll probably lose all the money I have right now. So, whaddya say? Wanna help me with my problem?" Natalya smirked and held out her hand, standing up straight.

"Man, if I get to drive that sweet ride again, deal!" Natalya told him, 'J.Z.' taking her hand and shaking it, "By the way, the next race should be in Mission City again. All you have to do is come back here and I'll do the rest. Oh, and the money…how about I get about a fourth of it?"

"Nah, girl, 50-50'll be fine for me," J.Z. told her, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Natalya said, "Oh, and I'm Natalya by the way." Jazz smiled in response and nodded.

"Natalya…I like that name," he said a bit slyly which made her blush and Greg frown. Mikaela smacked Jazz across the shoulders from behind and he stood up straight when he realized that he had been leaning towards her the whole time. Clearing his throat, Jazz smiled again and walked away, Natalya smiling back with Greg practically strangling his glass bottle.

"I don't like him," was all he said as he put the bottle in the trash bin. Natalya shrugged and rolled her eyes, knowing that her brother was simply being overprotective. She looked back at J.Z., exiting the store with a wave. Giving back that wave, she sighed and smiled again. He was her dream guy, but, like her brother, she was a bit wary. After all, nothing comes without a price. Still…Natalya sighed again, he sure was something…

* * *

chiv-id: Okay, so, officially, Natalya finally meets Jazz...or at least his human part...

Natalya: (sighs) Ooohhh, he was _fine_...

Jazz: (blushing in hologram mode and clears throat) Still here...

Natalya: (blushes) Uh...hey there...

chiv-id: Let's leave the two love birds to get more acquainted and leave me to brainstorm more ideas! Ciao for now, and please...GIVE ME REVIEWS!!


	8. Flash and Dash

chiv-id: Dear lord, school is killing me! I know, I haven't updated in ages...I just got so caught up in things I near forgot about my account! And my stories...

Natalya: Pololo, it's been months...hell, over half a year gone by!

chiv-id: Yeah, I know, sorry people! Really, I am! And I'll try to update all the rest of my stuff, too!

Jazz: Damn, I was getting cobwebs in my grill from waitin' fo' yo' ass!

chiv-id: You couldn't have just been sitting there for all that time...hey, wait, wasn't Natalya with you? What did you guys do while I was away?

Jazz: (silent)

Natalya: Oh, I was just doin' some check-ups on him...(whispers) He's got some problems that I was tryin' to fix, now I got this weird stuff on some of my clothes...

chiv-id: What is it?

Natalya: (throws up hands and walks away) Tch, hell am I supposed to know?!? That was a $40-somethin' shirt from Hollister! Ask Jazz, 'cause he won't tell me!

chiv-id: ...Let me guess, she went a little too far in didn't she?

Jazz: (dazed look) She's got the hands of a goddess...

Natalya: (walks back in) Okay, it's this stuff... (chiv-id: barely holds in laughter) What?

chiv-id: Did you get inside his mechanics? Like, really dug in there?

Natalya: Yeah, 'course, and then...wait...(stares at Jazz) Oh hell no this ain't what I think it is...

Jazz: (backs out of the room in embarrassment then runs)

Natalya: You tell me whether this is your hoo-ha juice or not! (chases after him)

chiv-id: (stares) Ooookkaaay...well, if you don't know what just happened there...she thought she was giving him a check up and he thought she was...well...jerking him off in Transformers terms. Anyway! I've officially finished the next chapter, so...read it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, that's Hasbro! Read on!

* * *

Driven To The Edge

Chapter 7: The Flash and Dash

Natalya sighed as she began working on the make-up work from last week, cursing herself for missing school. This was one of the reasons why she never missed school: she knew her parents would make her go to it eventually, and then she'd be stuck with all of this make-up crap. It was a pretty long list, but she smiled as she saw Mikaela and Sam sitting next to her, helping her out. Homework never seemed that bad when there was someone to do it with you.

"So, Natalya," Sam said, "Why are you taking this health class again? Because I don't really know what a…clavicle is."

"That's the bone right here," she said tapping her collar bone, "And I take it so I can learn more about the male body and its hormones." Sam stared at her, Natalya laughing at his amazed and horrified expression.

"Oh, yeah, joke, I get it," he said after a little while, snapping out of it, "Yeah…"

"Really, though," she said, "I didn't really take the class early on like the rest of you guys, so now I gotta take it if I want to graduate."

"Uh-huh," Mikaela said, "I can't believe you're taking pre-calc right now…"

"Pfftt," Natalya said, "I'm smarter than I look. Besides, dad wanted me to take the class or he'd take my car away. I don't think there was a lot of choice in that one."

"Okay, today's Sunday," Sam said, "All we need to do is finish up the health, pre-calc., and English and we're all good to go. We did the rest of the homework for you while you were…uh…yeah, we finished the homework for ya."

"Wow, thanks guys," Natalya said, not commenting on Sam's words, "I promise, I'll go get you guys something real nice-" Natalya stopped as she felt her phone vibrate and ring in her back pocket. She took it out and answered it, smiling widely as she listened. After giving a few 'yes's', she snapped the phone shut with a sparkle in her eye.

"I think I found you guys the perfect treat," she said, smirking and putting her head on the back of her hand, looking much like a cat, "If we can finish in, like, 10 minutes, I'll take you guys with me to the Semi-Annual Flash and Dash."

"The 'Flash and Dash'? What's that?" asked Sam.

"It's a competition," Mikaela responded, nodding her head eagerly, "I've been to one before, Nat invited me. The 'Flash' is for the style and design on your car. The 'Dash' is for the racers. They hold it every 6 months."

"So, you wanna finish this up or what?" asked Natalya, twirling the pencil in her hand and finishing her work, "Because I'm pretty sure you guys do _not_ want to miss this." She smirked again as they began fervently working on the homework in front of them. Natalya went upstairs while they finished, changing into a white halter top with tight black shorts, complete with rhinestone-studded heels. Underneath this outfit, she had a white bikini on underneath, rhinestones on the right breast of her bikini in the shape of a heart, matching the rhinestone heart on her left hip on the panty part of it.

"We're done," Sam smiled, beaming as he stood up and threw it over his shoulder, "Now, you wanna take us or what?"

"Hey, when I said I'd do something nice for you," she said, hands on hip, "I meant it, now c'mon!" They followed her outside, the couple climbing into their yellow Camaro while Natalya remained without a companion in her Celica GT. Natalya turned on her dashboard cell, so that she could talk to them during the trip. After driving for about 10-15 minutes, they came to a dirt road where Natalya turned into, revealing a beautiful lake next to a concrete parking lot and a series of roads that wound around the lake.

"Took us 'bout 2 years, but we did it," Natalya sighed with pride, "This is our hideout, for everyone who loves driving and racing as much as the sun and the stars."

"Corny," Sam remarked, "But this really must've taken a lot of work."

"No doubt about it," Natalya said, "And I really meant what I said before, so say it's corny, I'll throttle ya." They got out of their cars, driving into the parking lot and greeted by many of Natalya's racing friends.

"Hey, there's my girl," said one older man, hugging her as she got out of the car, Natalya hugging back.

"Drifter, what's up?" she replied, taking in the appearance of the black man. In a way, he reminded her of J.Z., but he was taller, exuding street-smarts and experience in his black dress shirt, white jacket, white hat, and white slacks.

"Oooeeee," Drifter whistled, hovering a hand over the hot hood, "GT lookin' fine today." Natalya glowed as he admired it, commenting on the new additions. She had replaced the razor decals with black smoother ones, resembling rolling waves, the hood and fins were black, the rest of the body white, making the decals stand out more.

"LDs…" he said, seeing the barely visible red light under her car, "Can't believe you finally put 'em in like I told you to. You finally listenin' to this old street rat?"

"Dream on, Drift," she laughed, Sam and Mikaela looking around, already having gotten out of the car, "Sam, Mikaela, this is Drifter, he's the organizer of all the street racing events. He's the Tranquility Underground man of the streets."

"Aw, you do me good, Ya-Ya," he said, using his old nickname for her.

"'Ya-Ya'?" Mikaela laughed.

"Yeah, you know, this girl used to be all talk," Drifter began, grinning from ear to ear as Natalya rolled her eyes, "That's why her first 'street name' was Ya-Ya, the girl who talked up a storm, but rarely done nothin'. 'Course, she proved herself lots of times after, one of the best racers I ever known. Now we sometimes call her "Drag Queen" 'cause she still got the same attitude and mouth, only she's got the horse power to back it up. I still call her Ya-Ya, though." Natalya came over and hugged the geezer then punched him, causing him to wince with a smile on his face.

"I don't like 'Drag Queen' either," she said with a pout, "If I'm gonna be called anything, it's Bona Vantez, you got it?"

"Hey, it's a mouthful, so how about Bo-Bo?" he asked jokingly, earning him another punch, "All right, all right, how about Fly?"

"…I like that…Fly…" she said, contemplating it, "Better than Drag Queen and Ya-Ya, suppose." Drifter said smiling.

"You want me to put that in the entry for the Flash and Dash?" he said, then looked over her shoulder at Bumblebee, sitting in his normal Camaro form, "Hey, who's car's that?"

"Oh, that's, uh, mine," Sam said, Drifter coming over and examining Bee.

"That's some ride you got there, white boy," he remarked, Sam shrugging his shoulders, not sure whether that was a compliment or an insult, "You goin' into the Flash competition?"

"Uh…you really think…my car is that nice?" he asked, practically feeling the ego swelling up and making Bee's tires fill up with more than just hot air.

"Fo' sure, brother, fo' sure," he said, "But you don't look like a racing type, so I'm just gonna put you in for Flash, aight?"

"Wh-wh-what do mean I don't look like a racing type?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Well…" Drifter said trailing off, "You don't have the racing physique, you know what I mean? You gotta have some muscles to drive a car fas' all the time, so that you don't flinch at nothin'. Good reflexes are needed, 'less you wanna end up smashed against some random car. We don't just drive through abandoned cities ya know."

"Oh…" he said, deciding that it'd be best not to drive. He didn't want to bring any attention to himself, especially if he didn't look at all like a fast driver and his car happened to win the race by driving itself.

"All right," he said, "One…wha's your name again?"

"Uh, Sam, Sam Witwicky," Sam replied.

"Man…that sure is one white boy name!" he chuckled, Sam frowning as the girls cracked up, "I just jokin' man, just jokin'." While Sam and Drifter talked, Mikaela pulled Natalya aside to talk to her.

"Hey, I called a few friends to come, that okay?" she asked, Natalya looking a little worried as she said this, "I promise they aren't gonna cause any trouble, please?"

"Well, are they cops?" Natalya asked, "'Cause if they're cops…"

"They're not cops," Mikaela assured her, smiling widely as she saw them pull up, "In fact, they're here right now."

"What?!?" she screamed in a whispered voice, "You can't invite people here randomly, Mikaela! I could get expelled from the Underground if you let random people just walk in and-"

"So…now Ah'm just some random person, huh?" asked a deep voice, sending chills down Natalya's spine, causing her to turn and nearly faint at Jazz. He was dressed in a white T-shirt and silver vest, same grey-blue pants with the black Converse on his feet. He still hid those mischievous blue twinkles behind those black sunglasses, keeping her guessing at whether he was looking at her or not.

"Oh…J.Z., I-I didn't see you…" she remarked breathlessly, "So, how you doin'?"

"Fine, fine," he said, backing away little bit, seeing how close he was, "Don't mind if I bring some friends, right? They not cops, just friends who love their cars like themselves." She looked around him and saw the most amazing sight. Though J.Z. was the number one hottest guy in her heart, these guys came up pretty close in running to hotness. There were about three other guys with him, one a tall, strongly built brunette, another that was even taller than the brunette, with black hair, and a slightly smaller one, with bright yellow hair and glasses. They approached J.Z., their gazes seeming questionable as they turned to look at their friend.

"So…'J.Z.'…what is this event, exactly?" asked the tallest man, perhaps around his early 30s. He had blue eyes, just like J.Z., and as she looked at all of them, she noticed that all of them had blue eyes, varying shades of blue, but blue nonetheless.

"Flash and Dash, right?" asked J.Z., smiling at Natalya who nodded. She took their appearances in more detail, noticing that the tallest one had short cropped black hair, a bit spiked, but having the helmet hair look a little. Strangely, it fit him, noticing his attire looking a little like a biker's, with red flames running up his blue jeans and jacket, the red shirt underneath barely showing. The brunette had a cold hard look to his blue eyes, contrasting against the other's warm ones. He had a military style cut, his features rigid, also around his early 30s, with some questionable scars that led to questions about his past. He had a handsomeness to his physique, just below a body builder's, wearing a black tank top that showed his muscles with black and grey camouflage pants, baggy, but still revealing his black sneakers. The last man, being in his mid or late 20s, had a sort of refined hair cut, keeping his bright yellow hair swept away from his eyes so that she could see the more aqua-colored eyes behind his glasses. He had a red shirt and a yellow jacket, white pants balancing out the clashing of colors along with black shoes. All three of the men were taller than J.Z., the tallest about 6 feet and 3 inches at least!

"Hello," said the blonde, "My name is…Ray, pleased to meet you." His British accent made her stiffen a little, instantly recognizing how badly he was going to clash with the urban mood.

"Name's Iwren," the brunette mentioned gruffly, keeping his arms crossed. (chiv-id: His name's pronounced I-ren, okay?)

"And my name is Primo," the one with black hair smiled, "We're J.Z.'s friends. I hope you don't mind, but we thought this might be an interesting event to attend." (chiv-id: Yes, there is a name such as Primo…it's Italian…)

"Oh, yeah, okay…" she said, a bit disbelieving. Why the heck would J.Z. tag along with these guys…not much in the hood and they seemed new to the world of street racing, unlike J.Z.

"So, you guys race?" she asked, suspicious a bit as she saw their cars, "'Cause I can't really see y'all racin' in those cars…"

"No," Ray replied, adjusting his glasses, "We just enjoy taking a drive once in a while. J.Z. on the other hand…it's hard to keep him stationary for even a small while."

"C'mon, 'Ray', you know Ah love the feel of the road beneath my tires," he said, smiling as he stretched a little, almost making Natalya drool as she saw the six pack underneath his shirt. Excusing herself, she fought hard to push down the blush as she retreated behind a tree nearby. Never had she felt so flustered, especially since she was the one usually desired, not the other way around. Mikaela smiled as she saw Natalya breathing deeply to clear the red on her face.

"Hey, Drifter wanted to say that the Flash competition is coming up soon," she called to Natalya, making her jump.

"Okay, coming," Natalya yelled back, sighing as she got up from leaning against the tree. She walked over to her car, getting in and driving it over to the examination stall that was prepared for her car. She had to double take as she saw a familiar silver Pontiac drive into the stall next to hers.

"J.Z.? What're you doin'? You in the Flash competition, too?" she asked, watching him get out of his car.

"Yeah, why not?" he said, smiling, "I think my ride's good enough." Natalya shrugged and leaned against her car, knowing that she had to wait for the right moment to do her special move. Natalya smiled as she felt the rhinestone heart on her left hip with her hand. Man, did she love being a woman.

"Okay, settle down y'all, settle down," Drifter announced, everyone quieting down and staring at the entries, "We got some _fine_ cars lined up. You gonna be the first judges, so everyone get a good look at the cars. When I announce the name of the owner, ya'll scream and shout if you want that one to move on to the semi-finals. Aight, go look." All of the people surrounded the cars, many of them coming up to Natalya, as well as J.Z., though most of the ones surrounding J.Z. were girls. Natalya rolled her eyes as she saw Nicotine and Heroine blinking prettily at the black man, who looked at them with slight annoyance as he saw them lean against 'his car' quite provocatively. Natalya became a bit jealous, but mentally sighed in relief as he began scolding them on leaning on his car. It made her a bit sad that he was so possessive of his car like that, though, kind of ugly in her opinion. Sure, it was a bit disturbing to see people surrounding your car, fears of dents and ugly oil marks on your windows were nightmares to every car owner. However, Natalya only worried about her windows, while J.Z….he started pulling the girls off as if he was scared they'd dirty his car just by leaning against it. She had to shake her head at this.

"Wow," said one guy, a new suitor added to her list, "You really outdone yourself this time. Tell me, what's your name?" He also was of Latino descent, his dark hair and eyes making him look delectable, but she still liked J.Z. more.

"Fly," she offered him, his look a little dismayed as he realized that she only gave him her street name, "And thanks. You look new, why don't you tell me your name?"

"I'm Chris," he said, "Don't have a street name yet, but you'll be the first to know." His smooth transition into a friendly mood made her giggle, causing J.Z. to look up slightly at them. She didn't know it, but J.Z. was raising an eyebrow, listening carefully. Natalya was leaning against the open door of her car, one leg up in a bend, the other supporting her, her arms locking onto the door behind her back.

"Well, maybe I'll call you Smooth," she remarked, turning away from him despite his hopeful disposition, "You really good at easing into swinging a lady you're way into making a friend. Smooth…how 'bout we be friends?" Smooth was a little crestfallen again, but he was glad to make a friend despite being new. He shook hands with her and took a look inside, whistling as he stared at the inside. However, as he looked up and was about to exit, he caught J.Z. glaring at him, J.Z. pulling his shades down a little, his blue eyes flashing dangerously in warning. A little shaken, Smooth backed away and waved after walking away. Wondering what had caused his sudden departure, Natalya dropped down and stared into her car, wondering if she left something disgusting in it.

"Bye Smooth," she called, jokingly blowing him a kiss, "Better luck next time." Natalya obviously taken with the boy, J.Z. could only huff, crossing his arms as he took a stoic look. Natalya yawned as she found that the procession of onlookers was taking longer than she could stand. Finally, Drifter called everyone off of the strip where the cars were, the people stepping away enough so that they could distinguish car and person clearly.

"All right…first up, he's new, but he's Smooth, he's Chris!" Drifter announced, pointing at the end of the line. Surprised, she looked up and stared down the line, seeing Chris wave at her meekly as he stood next to his black Infiniti. She waved back, sighing as she shook her head. She should've known…a competitor, not some random kind person. A few claps were heard, but nothing substantial enough to get him to the next round.

"Next…Sam!" came the next name, Sam waving as more than a few people cheered. The Camaro was a big hit, Bumblebee barely containing his joy as his hydraulics lifted his frame to make him look a bit higher.

"Okay, Slide's ride got shot by that jackass white boy," Drifter said, many booing as a few insults were thrown with the name Trent, "But his sister's here to take his place! Give it up, for Fly!" Natalya smiled as she waved, blowing a kiss and winking as she saw a few men shout for her, a lot of the crowd going wild.

"Next, we got another newcomer," Drifter said, "Cheer for yo' new man, J.Z.!" Another uproar was heard, almost as loudly as Natalya's own support. As Drifter went down the list, the line of competing cars got smaller and smaller, until it was Sam, Natalya, J.Z., and 4 other people, all guys.

"Hey 'Fly'," called one boy of Asian descent, "See we got us a little more competition this year, huh?" He smirked as he looked at the silver Pontiac.

"What, no decals?" the boy said, leaning over and gazing at it as if it were some fossil, "Just a regular old silver paint job…not really impressing. The judges are really gonna pound you on that one."

"Hey, kid," Jazz said, motioning the boy to come over to him, "You said this was the 'Flash' competition right?"

"Yeah?" he said, unaware of the evil thoughts running through Jazz's CPU.

"Come over and take a look at the front," Jazz offered. Without a second thought, the Asian boy stood in front of the car and bent down, as if there was something interesting he was supposed to be looking for. Suddenly, Jazz flashed his lights, blinding the Asian boy and making him fall into the water behind him. Natalya giggled for a bit before assisting the spluttering and partially blind boy.

"'Flashy' enough for ya?" Jazz asked smartly.

"Hideyuki," she began, "You know you deserved that, man. Never tease someone about their car, especially here." The boy hung his head as she picked a few twigs out of his hair, taking the scolding with little resistance.

"Okay, the semi-finals's starting," she said, "Go back to your car and please try not to taunt the other drivers, okay?" He nodded and then smiled as she kissed him on the cheek, wishing him good luck. Again, a frown crossed Jazz's face.

"Aight, aight, listen up ya'll," Drifter publicized, "The second round's gonna be judged by me and the two other organizers for this competition. Give a big shout out to Deysha Monroe and Lance Montague!" One extremely dark African American woman and one tanned white man stepped out, waving as the crowd cheered. So, after introductions, the semi-finals began, meaning that 4 more people were going to be kicked out of the competition after, leaving only three people in the finals.

"Hey, nice to see you again Ya-Ya," Deysha smiled, hugging her, "Or is it 'Fly' now? Drifter never told me if it's final."

"I like Fly," Natalya remarked, "Better than Ya-Ya." Deysha then managed to glance over at J.Z., taking in the handsome holograph.

"Oh, hello," Deysha batted her eyelashes, "I'm one of the sponsors here, and you are…?" Natalya rolled her green eyes. It happened every time; Deysha usually took in the "hotness" factor of the guy and not the car in her ruling.

"J.Z.," Jazz said nonchalantly, unaware of the older woman's affections. He was crossing his arms, looking as cool as one could possibly be. J.Z. was in his early to mid-20s, Deysha was 30.

"So, you must be new since I've never seen you around before," she began, not even glancing at his or any other competitor's car. Drifter sighed as he saw her inch towards him, the voracious woman seemingly enthralled with her new target. Lance himself was a bit captivated with Natalya's legs, although Natalya was paying more attention to the little scene between the judge and J.Z.

"Yeah," he replied, "Friend invited me over."

"Oh, and who would that be?" she asked absentmindedly, still ogling him.

"The person behind you," this made her turn and stare at Natalya who raised an eyebrow and took a sassy stance, one hand on an outward thrusted hip with her head moved back a little. Grinning sheepishly as she remembered what she was supposed to do, she commended both of them on their cars and moved on with the two other judges.

"Well, you got one vote," Natalya snickered, earning a rolling of the eyes from Jazz, "And so do I." Giving her a questioning gaze, she hopped up on the trunk of her car, careful not to spread oil marks and stretched her legs out in front of his eyes.

"To think, you didn't even have to work anything to make Deysha fall in love with you," Natalya commented, "Then again, the last round isn't being judged by those three. It's going to be the crowd." She eased herself off of the trunk of the car, smirking as she caught him staring at her.

"Right now," Natalya warned, "You're my rival. Until this competition is over, I'm going to everything in my power to win. My brother won the Flash for 2 years in a row. I'm not gonna let him down this time." Jazz smirked back and nodded, understanding.

"We got us ourselves the finalists!" Drifter yelled into the mike, lots of people going quiet immediately, "They are…Sam, Fly, and J.Z.!" Everyone cheered for the three, Sam gaping in disbelief, making Natalya giggle. Mikaela screamed loudly and Sam looked at her, giving her a thumbs-up and waving at her.

"Sam," Natalya said, coming over, "Congrats, you got this far. Proud of you, dude." She shook his hand, Sam smiling and seeming out of breath from the joy.

"Okay, we gonna do one last cheer round," Drifter said, "You know the drill, when I say they're names, you guys cheer for your choice. Oh, and competitors…ya'll have a 45 second time limit to make them cheer for you. Aight, first we got Sam!" Sam just sort of climbed on top of Bumblebee's hood and stood up straight, raising his hands above his head. It garnered some to little applause, making him shrug and Mikaela gave him an apathetic smile. Natalya was up next, stretching a little as she prepared herself.

"And next is Fly!" Drifter yelled, Natalya smirking, "Got 45 seconds baby girl, go get 'em." The crowd already was cheering loudly, but she climbed on top of her car, sitting on the trunk on her shins. She slowly and tantalizingly took off her halter top, revealing the white bikini, sliding the black shorts off after with the same speed. Natalya could only just keep in her laughter as she glanced over at J.Z. and Sam who's eyes were nearly popping out of their heads, Sam's mouth agape, J.Z. seemingly frozen at her performance. She stretched herself across her car, garnering even more praise. When it was finally done, they continued to cheer, noticeably more guys than girls.

"Don't that just make ya wanna say, 'Sexy Can I?'" Drifter asked, many cheers coming back up, "Now, J.Z., you think you can top that?" J.Z. was a bit dazed for a moment, snapping back to reality as Natalya pulled on her halter top and shorts.

"Give it up, for J.Z.!" he yelled, a good sized cheer ringing out through the crowd. J.Z. shrugged, turning on his radio and began break dancing. Natalya was amazed at his moves, J.Z. swinging his legs out while supporting himself on his hands, then spinning on his head after. The crowd went wild at his performance.

"Yeah! Well, accordin' to my ears," Drifter said after, "I think we might have a tie between Fly and J.Z.!" Natalya raised an eyebrow at J.Z., a bit surprised.

"So, ya'll, whaddya think we should do for our tie breaker?" he asked, the audience screaming out random things, "A break dancing contest? Aight, I'm down for that. Come on up, you two, and get this tiebreaker on!" Natalya was in disbelief, J.Z. smirking at her as he climbed on the stage. She hopped on after him, standing in her usual sassy pose as she zeroed in her vision on the supposed rival, J.Z. putting his hands behind his head and smiled. Jazz was actually glancing back and forth between the audience and Natalya, who's shorts had slipped down a little and showed the cute little rhinestone heart that was above her hip, holding the flimsy white material of the lower part of the bikini together. Surely, a break dance wouldn't work if she was wearing that…but if she went through with it…if it were to slip…

'NO!' Jazz thought, mentally shaking his head of those nasty thoughts, 'Keep yo' slaggin' CPU on the contest, Jazz! On the contest…not on…Natalya…in that damn nice bikini…" Yeah…these were the thoughts of the second-in-command as he continued to look between the audience and Natalya, extremely distracted since she did that little stripping stunt back there. After all, Jazz had as much of a crush on Natalya as she did on him…even if he didn't really want to admit it.

"Aight, ya'll ready?" asked Drifter, "We gonna play a nice song for ya'll, how 'bout 'Kiss Kiss' by Chris Brown?" The crowd cheered and he took that as a yes, putting the record on and starting the music. Natalya went first, doing a few flirtatious moves that made Jazz smirk.

'She wanna play like that? Aight,' he thought, going at it with his own moves, showing off his muscles and strength by doing some hot shot gymnastics.

'Damn…he really has a nice six pa-no! Focus!' she thought, as she began dancing more seriously, showing her skill. At T-Pain's part, Jazz got in Natalya's face, Natalya not moving an inch as she stayed her ground and took the challenge. The crowd began telling her to fight back, and she did, both of them going at it hard. Finally, it was the end of the song and they were both trying to outlast each other on spinning on their heads. However, Natalya finally stopped and sighed as she knew that J.Z. had won instead, but surprisingly, he stopped at the same time she did.

"Dang, that was pretty tight, but who really brought it to the table? Give it up, for Fly!" Drifter yelled, the crowd going wild, "Ai'ght, and our man, J.Z.!" This time, the crowd seemed just a little tiny bit softer, even with the girls screaming.

"And the winner is…Fly!" Drifter announced, stunning Natalya.

"'Ey, good dancin' girl," Jazz congratulated, holding out his hand, "Maybe we should grind some other time, ai'ght?" She smiled and nodded, shaking it in good sportsmanship. Drifter held up the giant medallion that represented the 1st place prize for the Flash competition.

"It's yours," Drifter pulled the lanyard and medallion over her head, "You deserve it, baby girl." Natalya smiled and hugged Drifter.

"Thanks Drifter," she then looked over to Jazz, "Hey, you gonna be in the Dash competition? I'm signing up for that next."

"Well...nah," Jazz smiled before walking off the stage with her, "I'm gonna take a breather from that show we just did. 'Ts hard doin' all that, ya know?" Jazz acted like he was dizzy for a moment, making her giggle.

"Okay, whatever," then Natalya stopped, "You want me to win the race for ya? Then, I can give you some of the prize money."

"Sure," Jazz smiled, hoping she would say that, "Take my car, probably be needin' some love and it loves racin'." Natalya grinned and ran to the Pontiac, Jazz's hologram walking off and disappearing behind a tree. She looked behind her, expecting J.Z. to be smiling back, but he was gone.

"…I guess he must've been thirsty or something," she whispered to herself, a bit disappointed. Lowering herself into the driver's seat, she turned it on and the music station was on Nelly's "Hot in Herre".

"_It's getting hot in herre, so take off all yo' clothes!_" the radio blared, Natalya shaking her head and smirking.

"This car is so weird," she turned the radio down a bit before driving it over to the start line, "Hey, Drifter! You signed me up, right?"

"I'd think you was crazy if you didn't want me to," Drifter smirked at her, "Got a lot of bets on you, baby girl. Don't let 'em down!" Natalya smirked back and looked at her competition as Drifter got out of the way. There were mostly new racers, but there were some oldies, too. Suddenly, she felt the vehicle purr under her and she realized she was pushing the pedal down a bit too much.

"Huh, pedal's gotta be a bit loose," she remarked, then as she tried to lean forward to check it, the seat belt held her tight against the seat, "Oh great…must be jammed. If I just…" Brushing along the edge of the seat to find the buckle, it clicked and slowly slid off and trailed along her left arm, the cold metal making goose bumps.

"Okay, now I wish I brought a jacket," she sighed before checking the brake, finding it all right, and buckling back up, "Let's do this…" She zoomed up to the starting line and felt the excited rush of adrenaline in preparation. The car's needles seemingly were getting hyped as they rushed up and slowly fell back down with no assistance from Natalya. Giving a secret smile, she brushed her hair out of her face and squeezed the wheel in anticipation.

"Hey, it's me again," she sat up straighter, "I know, it must be annoying for me to keep talking to you…"

'No it ain't!' Jazz protested silently, again the seat warmer turning on.

"Well, I know J.Z. is your owner, but I bet your run smoother in my hands than in his, right baby?" she giggled as she kissed the steering wheel, "Oh crap, forgot I had lipstick…should I wipe it off?" Jazz quickly knocked her bag away with his emergency brake secretly as she reached for some tissues, letting it fall to the floor while he tightened the seat belt.

"…Crap, uh," Natalya looked around, "I'll just have to say…that I braked suddenly…and I accidentally fell against the wheel, yeah, that'll work!" Jazz chuckled silently at that, mentally shaking his head that it wouldn't.

"I don't want him getting all panicky like he did with the other girls!" she muttered while freaking out a little.

'…She…she was watching me?' he wondered. Leaning against the head rest, she sighed and put a hand over her eyes.

"Man, am I in love with this guy or what? I'm in love with him _and_ his car!" at that Natalya jumped as the horn went off for some reason, quickly turning off the horn, "Yet, I can't help but get the feeling that he's never had a successful date in this car…"

'Girl, I got tons of femmes with this!' he snapped mentally, then froze as she began undressing, 'N-Natalya, what you doin', girl?'

"Damn it, this bikini's too tight! If I just loosen it a little bi-shit! It fell off! If this seat belt was off, I could take off my top…and it feels like the bottom's grabbing my ass!" Underneath Jazz, a thick fluid spurted out, looking oddly like energon…(chiv-id: Yeah! Nosebleed time!!!)

"Oh crap, can't fix it now," Natalya sighed as she saw the flag girls get up, "All right, c'mon, we've had a good run last time, let's show 'em what we got again!" She eagerly revved the engine, shaking him out of his stupor. The other contestants revved their engines in response, acknowledging the challenge. Jazz almost scoffed at the weaker sounds, and when she pushed the pedal down again, he roared forward, the small car surprisingly loud.

"Got your bite back didn't ya?" she smirked, her fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly, "Okay baby boy, let's win this for J.Z.!" Jazz, at the same time, felt extremely glad that she liked his hologram, and yet a twinge of unhappiness. A secret like his would have to get out some time, and he didn't know if she liked him for his looks or his personality, and if he did decide to show her, what would she do? Most humans, he knew, would begin to freak out or try to destroy them in "self-defense". That's why he distrusted humans so much in the first place like Ironhide, especially with what happened to Bumblebee, but he's come to see the good in them as well like Optimus, after meeting Sam, Mikaela, the Witwickys, and even Natalya.

"Where is he?" she wondered out loud, but soon had to dismiss the idea as the girls lifted up the rags that would start the race. When they flung it down, Natalya hit the accelerator and Jazz zoomed forward, creating a cloud of dust that confused the other drivers and she let out a loud whoop.

'There really isn't another feeling like this,' she thought wildly and with a smile on her face as she continued to roar along the road with Jazz. And Jazz thought the exact same thing, the Pontiac Solstice drifting as Natalya turned the wheel sharply as they turned around the bend of the lake. For five whole laps, they continued to drive, each time Natalya felt that warm feeling she got every time she raced, but this time, she felt wholly warm, as if complete. When they won, she got out and received the prize money along with a decal that was like a medal for Jazz. Then, she looked for J.Z. and saw him walking towards her with a grin on his face.

"I won J.Z.!" Natalya ecstatically told him, "You get the half of the prize money!" Giving him half, she blushed as he looked down on her and took her chin in his hand, ignoring the money for the moment.

"That was some amazin' drivin' right there," he replied, smiling, "If you want, I found the perfect spot to spend the rest of the day…I'll give you another prize there." He winked and took the money before walking to his "car", standing back up after looking inside.

"Is this for me?" he asked, pointing to the lipstick. Again, she blushed in embarrassment, and nodded shyly.

"Well, half for you, half for your car," she smiled, "After all, it did all the work." He laughed and got in, waiting for her to get in the passenger's side.

"Looks like you like my car more than me!" he chuckled before zooming away. While he drove her to their special place, leaving the rest of their friends behind, she couldn't help but fidget. She still didn't fix her bikini, and she hoped it wouldn't ruin the mood because of her discomfort.

"Your strap's falling down," J.Z. commented, startling her, "Let me help you…" She tried not to breath as his hand brushed her arm before pulling the bikini strap back onto her shoulder, trailing his hand down her arm again.

"Oh, th-thanks," she replied, "Actually, I need to fix it...it might've come off." When he looked over at her, she bit her lip in a flirty way, fingering the strap that fell down again, J.Z. widening his eyes before smiling.

"Need my help for that?" he asked, playing along. Just then, they arrived at the shore opposite of the crowds, sunset already touching the horizon and they watched it through Jazz's tinted windshield.

"Maybe…" she bit her lip again and leaned a bit towards him, letting him see that both of the straps had fallen off, "Then again, I could just take the entire bikini off, but then…"

"What?" he asked, watching as she began to crawl over to him, his holographic self leaning back against the door as she got over the divider.

"It'd be too easy for some perv to feel me up right?" she leaned back, as if evaluating what his response would be. Jazz's CPU stopped for a moment, seeing how this was a critical moment between them. Was he to play along, be the pervert? Or was he supposed to show restraint? It was hard though, staring as he saw the straps slip off just a bit more, Natalya leaning over him slightly enough with her entire body within his reach. Her pheromones, which were sensitive to him as it was to most Transformers, gave him a heightened sense, her breath, her smell, her touch, it was all very tempting. However, he forced himself to remind her that she was still in a delicate state, and he got up and pushed the straps up, Natalya surprised for a moment.

"Yeah…it would," he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "That's why I'm gonna make sure nobody's gonna do that to ya." Sincerely touched, she blushed and then leaned in and kissed him on the lips, Jazz actually blushing as he could feel the bikini still slipping. As they continued to kiss, he leaned back against his door, letting her body mold against his. Breaking away, they breathed and she cuddled beside him, letting a hand wander on his chest while one of his hands laid upon her thigh.

"You're probably the first person I've known who wouldn't take advantage of this position right now," she giggled, "All the other boyfriends I had were on a one-track mind, if you know what I mean."

"Other boyfriends?" he asked, but she just laughed.

"Yeah, my ex-s, but don't worry, I haven't seen them in a long time."

"Oh…"

"Hm? What, are you actually jealous?"

"…No…"

"Really?" Natalya sat up a little and stared at him, being flirty, "If I were to talk to another guy who was really hot, would you be jealous then?"

"Don't test me, that guy could end up in the hospital," he growled playfully, grabbing her and kissing her again, "But yeah…after all, I really like you…" She stopped flirting and looked at him in all seriousness before kissing his jaw then moved to his neck, a blush on her face as she kissed his collarbone next.

"I like you too," she smiled and continued to cuddle after that. Jazz mentally gave a shout of victory, he had actually said it! It just came out so fast he didn't know how she'd respond, but he was glad that she responded so well. Then, with his heart still in such joy, he kissed her again and copied her actions, moving from the jaw to the neck.

"You like your prize?" he asked, Natalya moaning so softly in response that he immediately felt turned on. She grasped the back of his vest as he continued to kiss, her face red from the passion that was beginning. Of course, he knew this was going to fast, and didn't want to become another one of her ex-s, so he pulled away after giving one last hickey to her neck, nuzzling it.

"Now you're definitely mine," he joked, kissing her on the lips.

"Oh, possessive," she smirked, "I like that. J.Z., look! The sunset!" They both turned their heads to watch the sun go down. She sighed contentedly against his chest, rubbing her hand over it again as Jazz rubbed her thigh once more. Natalya couldn't help but feel that this was the perfect end to a perfect day. And Jazz couldn't believe he confessed and had his feelings returned, the sunset like a sign that all was well. With that, they watched the sun continue to slowly climb down off its ladder in the sky, content to be with each other.

* * *

chiv-id: Weeelll, looks like you two are pretty snug now.

Natalya: (shrugs as she holds onto Jazz) 'Course! Just gotta be more careful I guess...and warn me next time.

Jazz: (squeezes) Fo' sho, baby doll.

chiv-id: Okay, well, since they probably want some privacy, time to say good-bye!

Natalya: Hey, hey, hey, hold up, you can't just walk away like that!

chiv-id: ...I...can't?

Jazz: You heard the girl, ain't no punishment been settled fo' keepin' us waitin' like that...

chiv-id: P-punishment? Oh, you can't be serious...(backs away)

Natalya: Jazz, keep her here while I get the tar and feathers.

chiv-id: (runs away)

Natalya: Damn it! Jazz, get her!

Jazz: Will do! (runs after chiv-id)

Natalya: (sighs) Don't worry readers, we'll catch that her and give her her punishment. Later!

chiv-id: (runs by) Reviews! Give reviews! (runs away with Jazz after her in car mode)

Natalya: Bamino, baby, mui rapido! (trans: Let's go, baby, go fast!) (hops into Jazz and speeds off after chiv-id)


End file.
